Evangelion 4,0: You can (not) be Winx
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: 16 years passed since the fourth impact has been stopped. Asuka an Shinji raised Bloom as their adoptive daughter and she became the pilot of the youngest and last Evangelion made. But what happens when Bloom finds her true family? What if they were something different than humans? BLOOD TYPE: BLUE
1. Chapter 1

**Domino palace; 16 years ago.**

A huge battle raged before and inside of a castle. Battle cries echoed and all kinds of explosions could be heard. Princess Daphne of Domino sent another ray of light on the dark creature and made it disappear. As she looked around the only thing she could see was death and destruction.

"Daphne watch out!" a very familiar voice yelled at her. She quickly turned around to see another dark creature waving a sword at her. Before she could do anything the sword hit her on her side.

She fell down whining in pain. She watched as the monster was about to finish her before a boy with short blond hair stopped it with his own sword; it was her twin brother Blossom. Quickly he pushed the monster back and smashed it. After that he turned to Daphne and helped her up "Daphne go inside."

"I'm not gonna leave all of you!" she yelled back through the battle.

"I didn't even think you would, but you have to take care of Bloom!" he yelled causing Daphne to look at him surprised.

"I thought they were already taken care of!"

Blossom shook his head "I just got the word. The guards managed to get to Mira**(**_**Bloom's twin sister)**_, but Bloom is still up there!"

Daphne nodded "Alright, I'll go and get her to safety!"

Blossom nodded and charged at monsters while Daphne, holding her wounded side, ran into the castle. She managed to pass the fights. As she entered the castle she felt the whole building trembling. She knew what this means. The guardians took their other form and her thought was confirmed as a bright white could be seen through the window. A huge humanoid creature fought another that was more colorful and didn't shine.

As quickly as possible she got into the hall where their chambers were. She heard piercing cry of a baby. Daphne knew what is going to happen if the dark forces get to her little sisters. Despite the power of her family and many others none of them would be able to stop them.

She hurried into her parents' chamber where the cry was coming from. She was relieved to see the cradle with her little sister was not damaged. She quickly ran up to her and took the little baby inside "It's OK my dear. I'm here." The baby stopped crying and looked at her with its big beautiful eyes.

Daphne kissed her forehead and ran out. As she ran into the corridor she saw three older figures were getting close. She recognized them. "Ancestral witches."

"Give us the baby and you will live." The middle one said and extended her hand.

"Never!" Daphne started running away from them.

"You will not escape us." They followed her.

Daphne knew they were right. Her wound slowed her down and her powers were nothing against them. She was not a guardian yet. There was only one solution. She opened up a portal before her; she planned to get on another planet, where they wouldn't find them. However witches started firing at her. Rays of energy hit her just before she ran through and portal closed.

She felt incredible pain. But her heart filled with hope as she entered some planet she didn't know. The surrounding was all red; it was more like a desert. Bloody red soil was all around. But that wasn't her hope. Three figures, two girls and one boy about 14 years old.

One girl was in a red tight suit and she also had long red hair. The other girl wore similar suit, but it was black and he had short dark hair. And the last girl had short light blue hair and same black suit.

**A little while ago; Earth.**

Asuka, Shinji and Rei walked away from the former Tokyo-3. It's been like 3 hours since they stopped fourth impact and Asuka was getting furious. "Come on, Stupid Shinji, move on your own!" she yelled at him as she was pulling his hand all that time.

"What's the point?" he asked quietly.

Asuka stopped in her tracks "Stupid Shinji. It looks like you are way too ignorant to figure it out by your own."

"What do you…" he tried to ask just before Asuka quickly turned with closed eyes; well… only the right eye. She kissed him passionately and yet so gently. Shinji felt the warmth and pleasure all over his body. It felt so good it forced him to close his eyes as well. From all of a sudden he didn't feel the sorrow and pain, but something new. Something he never experienced; love.

When Asuka pulled away she didn't look angry and aggressive like all the time, but she was blushing. Her face was so cute despite the eye cover. Shinji was stunned "Asuka? Why?"

"Because I love you Stupid Shinji." She yelled at him blushing even more. Then she looked down sadly "I always have, but I was so afraid to tell you. I acted so coldly to everyone. For last 14 years I've been hating myself for not telling you until I could."

Shinji walked up to her and raised her head holding her chin and kissing her once more. She understood and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. They stood there kissing for a few minutes enjoying the moment of love.

Then they pulled away "I love you too."

"Look." Rei, who has quietly watched the scene before her, said pointing behind them.

They saw a girl, about 16 years old. She had golden robe and long blonde hair. They soon realized she carried a baby in hands and she was wounded badly. They quickly ran up to her as she collapsed on her back.

They kneeled down next to her checking her wounds. Shinji tried to check the wound, but his hand was stopped as she caught it. "Please you must help."

"Of course. Asuka try to call Misato and Wunder, we need them here now." Shinji said and Asuka nodded. "Rei, help me out here."

"Of course." She kneeled next to a blond girl. Shinji tried to stop bleeding.

"I managed to contact them. They should be here in an hour." Asuka came back. "Who are you?"

"My name is Daphne." She managed to say through the whines "Please, I know what my chances are."

"Don't say anything. Spare you energy." Shinji wrapped the wound with a bondage.

Daphne caught as a blood came out of her mouth she removed part of her robe to reveal a redhead baby. "Please take care of my little sister. She…" she caught as more of blood came out "She might be… the last… last hope of my… my people." The last caught and the last breath came out. Her eyes closed and her whines of pain disappeared. Her hand rested on a little head of baby making the baby fall asleep.

"Hay, hay don't you dare…" Shinji tried to wake her, but it was too late. Her wounds were too severe.

They all sighed heavily. Shinji picked carefully the baby, doing his best not to wake her. "It's a girl."

Asuka walked up to him and looked at an adorable little face. "She's so cute. Let's adopt her."

"What?" Shinji almost yelled.

"Why not. If we love each other, why wouldn't we fulfill the last wish of her sister?" Asuka looked determined and yet she smiled.

"OK then. How should we call her?" Shinji said.

"Her name is Bloom." Rei said looking at them.

"And how do you know that?" Asuka asked making her usual angry face.

She picked up the blanket the baby was wrapped in before Shinji picked her. There was a name Bloom embroidered on it.

"OK then. Welcome to our family Bloom." Asuka and Shinji said at once.

**So much for the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present; Somewhere in Nevada desert**

Bloom grew up and now she was 16. She was beautiful with her long red hair and ocean blue eyes. she wore a golden plug suit, but this one was modified. It had dark blue strings coming from the heart to all limbs.

She was crouching down to the ground. She took some of the soil and put it into a test-tube. "Now let's see."

Then she put some liquid into it and twisted it. As the soil melted the liquid turned light blue. She sighed heavily and spilled the test-tube. She turned back to her vehicle.

The silver of its paint reflexed the shine of the sun. Her vehicle looked like something between motorcycle and car. Basically it was a motorbike with two sidecars at both sides. A curvy shapes of cover made it very comfy and aerodynamic.

As the hedge opened she saw a baby blue eyes of her pet. It was something like a fox, only it was white. It had a pointy ears ended with silver. From its shoulders came small wings. They weren't made for flight but for warmth. They could emit warm. Bloom remembered as she was small she loved the heat coming from them. Its fur was smooth and loving. It also had long plush tail.

These creatures were genetically made to help people. They called them 'Guardian Angels'.

Bloom mounted the he vehicle and turned on the com. "This is Orion 1 to AAA Wunder. Do you copy?"

"This is AAA Wunder, we read you five by five. What's the status?" Bloom could recognize the voice as Misato's.

"It's negative Misato. The soil is too tainted. I'll try another hundred kilometers and see if I find something." She said leaning back against the opened hedge.

"Copy Orion 1, stay safe."

"You too." She closed the come and readied to head out. She closed the hedge and started the engine and headed out on an old damaged road.

So much happened in all those years. She didn't know she was adopted and lived happily with her parents as Bloom Langley Soryu Ikari and her brother Shimiki; Shi for family and friends. For last 3 months she's been driving all over the world looking for any sign of life. From big animals to a small plant. So far nothing, only huge range of red.

The sun was setting already. The shiny yellow ball turned red and shadows were extending. But in the light of setting sun she saw something unusual. The pulses of light were hitting her into a corner of her eye. It was too frequent to be natural; someone tried to contact her. She turned the handlebar and headed straight to the source. It didn't seem like a flashlight, but as if someone reflected a sunlight with a mirror.

She headed straight to the button of cliff. Right before her was a redhead girl; about six years old; waving at her like crazy. It was obvious she was very afraid of something. Her deep green eyes were filled with horror. As Bloom stopped before her, the girl ran up to the vehicle.

Bloom opened the hedge "Are you OK?"

"No, please lady you must help us." She begged grabbing Bloom's leg.

"What happened?" Bloom said getting down from her vehicle.

"I and Rina were looking for our big sister. And Rina was inside that cave when it collapsed." She said pointing at the closed cave in the cliff.

Bloom didn't lose any time and ran up to the cave. She heard weak whines of pain. "She's still alive."

"Will you help us?" Little redhead begged standing right behind her.

"I'll do what I can. Ori!" she yelled at her pet. Very swiftly the white animal ran up to her. Bloom gestured to the cave and Ori understood. It quickly found the gap and headed in. Bloom soon heard Ori make a strong high pinch sound signalizing she made it to the girl. This means there was a way and air could get to Rina; as the little one called her.

"Can you get her out?" Bloom turned to meet her little begging eyes full of tears.

"Not by myself. Ori can make sure she'll be alright at least until Wunder comes."

"What do you mean?" Little one asked as Bloom turned back to her vehicle. She was afraid when Bloom mounted it "No please don't leave!" she quickly hugged her leg.

Bloom weakly smiled and caressed the little one's head "Don't worry. I would never leave someone in need. I just need to call others for help."

The girl let go of her and Bloom opened the com "This is Orion 1 requesting emergency backup; repeat, this is Orion 1 requesting emergency backup!"

"This is AAA Wunder, we read you five by five." An operator said before she was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"ARE YOU OK?" Asuka yelled in fear.

"I'm fine, but I have a survivor stuck in a caving! I need a hand and I need it yesterday!" Bloom yelled back.

"Rodger that, ETA 25 minutes. This is AAA Wunder to all scouts; we are moving to Nevada…" the announcement for all scouts all over the world just like Bloom.

"What is ETA?" the small redhead asked.

"Estimated time of Arrival. We have to wait 25 minutes before they come." Bloom got down and walked back to the cave "I just hope it's soon enough."

The two girls sat there for about twenty minutes. "You know, you never told me your name."

"N… Nya." She said uncertain sitting on the rock next to the cave as Bloom sat on the other side of cave entrance.

"That's a nice name." Then all of a sudden a huge shadow covered the sun. They could see only a silhouette.

"What is that?" Nya asked.

Bloom smiled "This Nya, is **A**utonomous **A**ssault **A**rk Wunder. Our main base."

A few minutes later a huge red bird-like fortress was floating above them. Then a massive ropes slowly descended from it and several platforms with it. Just before they touched the ground a redhead girl in a plug suit jumped down and ran to the Bloom. She looked like 25 or so.

As soon as she reached Bloom she they hugged each other "I was so scared when you called for backup."

"I'm fine mom." Bloom said just before she saw another older woman stepping out of the platform as more people and heavy machines drove to the cave entrance.

Bloom saluted before the older purple haired woman "Captain Katsuragi."

"Relax, what's the status." She asked crossing her arms.

"We have a girls about 13 years old stuck in that caving. Ori managed to get to her, but I don't know how long she can stay there." Bloom said as Nya slowly took her hand.

"And who is this young lady." A boy about the same age came up to them. He had a plug suit as well, only this one was white-blue. He had short dark hair.

"This is Nya, her sister is in there." Bloom pointed to the cave where others prepared their machines. These machines were especially made for these kind of situations.

"Can you help her?" Little redhead asked.

"Of course we can."Asuka said proudly and walked to the cave.

"Unit 18 is ready to give us a hand if needed and Unit X is waiting for you in case someone attacked." Misato said and Bloom nodded.

"What about Units 1 and 2?" Bloom asked gesturing at her father Shinji.

"We will stay here and help to get her out." Shinji said "You go up there and get ready."

Bloom nodded. She knew what her dad has done. He caused the third impact and almost the forth impact too. It took him ten years to get trust of everyone back and get his ability to pilot Unit 1 again. The fact that someone loved him and someone relied on him as a daddy made him live once more and help others.

"Nya," Bloom looked at a little girl next to her "you stay here. I'll be right back."

Nya nodded and Bloom headed out. She ran to the platform and as she pushed the button the platform lifted up back into the colossal flying fortress.

Nya watched as they slowly and carefully removed one boulder after the other. They needed to this so the cave wouldn't collapse again and the victim wasn't under even greater pressure. Nya watched as those who Bloom called mom and dad coordinated them and helped them if needed.

Then all of a sudden an explosion from the Wunder stopped everyone. No one knew what's going on. Misato quickly picked her phone "This is Captain Katsuragi, what's going on?"

"We're picking unidentified targets approaching. They are Evas Mk.04." a man voice yelled through the phone.

Misato started yelling at everyone around to speed up. Asuka and Shinji did the same and everyone obeyed. Little Nya quickly ran up to Asuka "What's happening?"

Asuka looked at her with her right eye "The enemy is approaching. We need to hurry if we wanna get your sister out."

As soon as she said that they hear something like a high pinch scream "Here they come!" one of the workers yelled.

Nya was getting more and more scared. Everyone started yelling and she saw Wunder's huge cannons moving. A few seconds later a huge blast made her ears ringing as a huge fortress fired. She covered her ears after the first salvo, but she still could hear only a high pinch ringing. She looked around confused; she couldn't hear them, but she could say they were afraid of something and it was big.

Nya saw a shadow came over her and as she turned she understood. A huge disc-like being with two needles aiming at her was floating before her. She knew it was bad, but she was still to dizzy from the blast and couldn't move. Her heart and breath speeded up as if it was her end.

The creature before her was about to kill her and as it sent a powerful ray of light Nya closed her eyes letting her life go before her eyes. But the blast didn't come; in fact there wasn't even a sound of it. And as she opened her eyes she saw a ray was stopped by an octagon colorful barrier.

"Nya!" Shinji ran up to her and picked her and as fast as he could he carried her back to the platform.

"Rina!" she yelled as soon as she saw her older sister lying on the gurney. Shinji put her down and all platforms started lifting. "Nice timing Bloom!" Shinji yelled the direction from where he carried Nya.

As a little redhead turned back she couldn't believe her eyes. A gigantic creature in golden armor stood before the disc-creature with extended hand creating the barrier. "Evangelion Unit X at your service!"

This evengelion was rather unique. The head was similar to Unit 01 and rest of the body was just like Unit 02. No wonder since this Eva was made from the two of them. But unlike the other Evas, this one was made with S2 Engine, while others acquired it just recently. Unit X can also make stronger AT Field then other Evas. This was what made her very valuable and dangerous.

Just before the platform entered the Wunder Nya watched as the barrier turned into a rotating pyramids around the arm. The high pinch scream echoed and the Eva Mk.04 has been sent flying backwards.

"This is Captain Katsuragi, get the Wunder moving. I'm on my way." Misato yelled into a phone.

"Prepare all remaining Evas to launch!" Asuka yelled as she and Shinji ran off.

Nya stayed with her sister as they moved her to infirmary. The fortress shook as the battle outside raged. As they entered the infirmary the doctors surrounded them and took Rina. "Get this girl out!"

One of the guards picked Nya up and carried her outside "NO! I don't want to leave my sister!"

Suddenly the Wunder shook and guard with Nya fell down. But that wasn't the end; the floor started to break. After a few quiet seconds the ground broke like a glass and Nya started falling down. It was only a few seconds, but for the little girl it's been like hours. She was falling down to the ground; god knows how high it was, but sure more than any human would survive.

She closed her eyes, but suddenly she felt a solid metal under her making her slowly stop. As she opened her eyes she saw huge golden fingers around her. As the fingers open she watched directly into the eyes of the same creature she saw on the platform. Its white glowing eyes made her tremble; she felt as if those eyes pierced her soul.

The creature moved its hand behind its neck and some kind of armored hatch opened. The white cabin came out and door opened. "Get in!" a voice came from inside.

Nya wasn't sure, but obeyed. She fell into a liquid and when the door closed it started to fill the whole cabin. She started panicking; she feared she'll drown. But as her head dived into it she saw a light before her. It was like a window outside and before it was a seat with control handles and there sat Bloom. She breathed normally and when Nya tried it she could breathe as well.

"Bloom!" Nya swam up the seat.

"Are you alright?" Bloom looked at her worried and Nya nodded "Good, then hold on to something!"

She moved the right handle forward and punched the Mk.04 before them. Then she moved it backwards and a shoulder pillow of Eva opened and a huge knife appeared. She grabbed it and charged forward. Before the Eva Mk.04 could react, Unit X stabbed the knife into one core and kicked with all might into the second one. They started swelling and exploded sending Unit X high into the air. Bloom and Nya watched as a giant cross marked death of that twisted creature. While in the air Wunder got under them and they landed on its board.

As the two redheads looked around they saw about 6 of those crosses all around them. "Wow! That was something!" Nya said excited.

"These Evas Mk. 04 are no match for our Evangelions. But we can be glad it was them and no Angels." Bloom said as she moved with her Eva to the platform.

The platform started descending while Evangelion stood firmly on it "What is an Angel?"

Bloom heavily sighed "You don't have to worry about it, they show up rarely and if you do not know them, you are lucky."

Eva Unit X slowly descended and soon they felt weak impact as locks sealed her from moving. The screen got dark and they felt the entry plug get out. The liquid descended and very soon they breathed the fresh air instead of LCL. Bloom led little Nya to the entrance and opened it. Girl was blinded for a short time, but then a green color shot her eyes. "What the…?"

"Don't worry it's OK." She heard as a woman in green secure suit wrapped a towel around her. Nya didn't realize at time, but she was still wet from her while in LCL. And so was Bloom, but she was used to it.

"Take her back to the infirmary to her sister." Bloom commanded.

"At once, major. Come with me girl." The woman said and took Nya's hand and led her out.

Bloom took another towel and drying her hair she walked out of the Eva cage to the locker room. Of course she wouldn't get down her plug suit since the LCL in it will be absorbed by her body in a few minutes, but she needed to dry her hair and brush them.

As she came in she opened her locker and took her comb and brush. Walking up to the mirror she was brushing her hair and she couldn't get those two girls out of her head. There was something very familiar with them, but what?

"Nice fighting kiddo." Bloom was interrupted by a familiar voice. It was Mari, pilot of Unit 18.

"Thanks. Where were you?" The redhead asked still brushing her hair.

"Who do you think took down the rest of them?" Mari said putting down her plug suit.

"You mean those three I missed?" Bloom teased her.

"C'mon kid I've been piloting Eva way before you were born." Mari put on some casual clothes. It was a school uniform actually.

"Yeah." Redhead said as if she wasn't there.

Mari noticed it and walked up to her. She put a hand on her shoulder "Is something wrong?"

"Those girls… I feel like I know them, but…doesn't matter. I'll go check on them. Maybe they can lead us to some survivors." Bloom said turning around and walked out of the room without even locking her locker. On her way to infirmary she felt a little weight on her right shoulder and a plush fur tickled her face. It was Ori "I wondered where you are."

As she entered the infirmary she saw Nya lying her head on the arm of her sleeping sister. She cried. "Is she OK?" Bloom quietly asked the doctor.

"She has broken bones all over her body. We're keeping her in a coma for her body to regenerate. We gave her some medidroids so she should be alright in a few days, but for now…" he answered before he left the room.

Bloom sighed and walked up to the Nya. Before she could do anything Ori jumped to the Nya and gently licked her face to cheer her up. It ticked her so she started laughing a little. Ori maybe was just artificial creature, but it sure knew how to deal with emotions.

Bloom smiled "I know this is not the best time, but I need to ask you something."

Nya nodded "It's about our family right?"

"We should get you back to them or get them here. They sure are worried about you two." Bloom sai and Nya again nodded.

"I can take you there." Nya stood up and took Bloom's hand "What about Rina?"

"She must stay here for a few days. There's no need to worry, we'll take a good care of her."

Bloom led her to the button hangar where her vehicle stood. Nya and Ori hopped into the sides and Bloom mounted the middle. "This is Orion-1 I'm taking Nya back to her family. I'll return ASAP."

"Rodger that Orion-1. Opening hanger 2." A voice came from the com and before them the wall started opening. Nya wasn't actually sure about it since they were in the air, but Bloom pushed the throttle and launched. The vehicle jumped out and Nya started screaming.

She teased her as much as she could. But just before the ground she pushed the red button and the vehicle, let's call it Orion from now on, stopped descending as four fiery red wings emerged from the top. They didn't last long, it was designed only to stop the fall and stabilize the Orion.

When all four wheels touched the ground Bloom drove forward and Nya stopped screaming "So, where is your home?"

Nya closed her eyes and extended her hands before the Orion. All of a sudden a portal opened before them. Bloom didn't have time to react and went straight through. She heard all alarms in her silver personal vehicle warning her about danger. But one thing caught her attention; Orion's sensors signalized very strong AT Field just when the portal opened.

The scenery of red tainted sands of once Nevada desert has been changed by a village. They appeared in the middle of village full of people. Bloom managed to dodge them as they were jumping out of her way. The redhead quickly pushed the brake as hard as she could. As the Orion finally stopped Bloom was breathing hard and quick "What the hell happened?"

"Sorry, I opened the portal to my world." Nya said sitting in the sidecar.

"Well you could have warned me there would be people. Wait! What do you mean your world?" Bloom asked demandingly.

"Well, I and my sister came from this world, Domino." She said quietly.

"You mean we aren't on Earth anymore?" Bloom asked as she reached behind her and a small door opened behind her revealing a helmet. It was adjusted especially for her head. It covered her revealing only her eyes behind the glass. As it connected to plug suit of hers her entire body was perfectly separated from the outer atmosphere.

Nya nodded "Yeah. Why do you put on that helmet?"

"Standard procedure when I come to an unknown territory." Bloom leaned forward and pushed the throttle again and slowly drove forward "So where is your home?"

Nya pointed to a huge castle just behind the village. Bloom nodded and went straight to it. There were two ways to get to it, but only one with her Orion. Just when she reached the end of village she pushed the throttle as much as she could and just before the abyss she pushed the red button again. The fiery wings appeared again and Orion lifted just enough to get to the other side. Bloom could see some other people in fancy dresses.

Orion landed just behind the gate with a hard hush. Just as all four wheels touched the ground Bloom pushed the brake and with a stylish spin she stopped. She checked Ori and Nya; they were alright.

"That was the most reckless driving I've ever seen." Nya said with a smile and the two of them laughed.

"Well I doubt you'll ever ride with me anymore. Now let's get you to your parents." Bloom said and pushed the yellow button and the hatch opened. Ori seemed a little nervous, but that was understandable.

Just when Nya got out she ran up to the woman in a fancy green dress with long red hair "Mommy!"

The woman hugged her "Nya! I'm so happy you're alright."

Bloom stood next to Orion and watched the family reunion. Two older man and woman; probably parents. One boy older than Bloom with short blond hair. And one girl with long red hair just like Bloom's.

"Where have you been and where is Rina?" the father asked holding Nya by her shoulders.

Bloom cleared her throat taking their attention "Perhaps I should explain."

"And who are you?" the boy said taking out his sword.

"Blossom no! She saved me and Rina!" Nya yelled at him.

"Really?" a woman pulled away from Nya and stepped forward "Please excuse my son, he is just protecting his sisters."

"It's OK."

"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves. I am king Oritel and this is my wife queen Marion." The man stepped forward gesturing to the woman. Then he turned back to the bunch of children "And these are our children. The oldest one, our son Blossom." He bowed and so did Bloom "This is Mira and you already know Nya."

"You may call me Soryu." Bloom bowed. "I guess you want to know what happened."

All of them nodded "On my world you could say I am a scout. While watching for survivors Nya called me by reflecting the sun at me. When I came up to her she told me her sister is stuck in the caving,"

"In the caving? What have you been doing?" Blossom asked looking at Nya angrily.

"Silence." Oritel yelled at them.

"My people got them out of there even as we were under attack. Your daughter Rina is currently on our ship recovering." B loom continued.

"What do you mean recovering?" Marion asked worried.

"During the caving her bones have broken. She has to stay at our infirmary for a few days." Bloom explained.

Marion sighed heavily "Is she alright?"

"Our doctors are the best. Broken bones are matter of days for us. Her internal organs aren't broken." Bloom comforted her.

"We thank you for taking saving our daughters. As a thanks we would like to invite you and your family to a ball in honor of our lost daughters." King Oritel said.

"I am honored my lord, but I'm afraid I don't have any dress. In fact this plug suit is the only clothes I have." Bloom said blushing behind her mask.

"That is no problem. If you don't have any dress we can make it in a matter of seconds." Mira said walking up to her.

"The ball is in three days. You are welcomed in this realm." Oritel said and bowed a little.

Bloom bowed as well and turned back to Orion. As she mounted it Nya ran up to her and handed her a small crystal "This will allow you to travel between realms."

"Thanks." Bloom said and closed the hatch. She thought about Earth and a portal opened before her. When the hatch was closed and she was sure the internal air was cleared she reached for her helmet. It opened behind and released her fiery red hair. She threw the helmet on the sidecar and looked back at the royal family. Their eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

She drove through.

"Darling that was…" Marion said.

"She has to be her." Oritel continued and looked at her.

They both looked at Nya "Nya, do you know her name?"

"Her people called her Bloom." She said simply.

"Wait, what?" Blossom yelled at her making sure he heard right.

"They called her Major Bloom. But her mom and dad don't look only a little older than she is. Is there a problem?" Nya said looking at all of them.

"The lost big sister we told you about was named Bloom, she should be my twin." Mira said.

"Now that I think about it she looks just like you without that helmet." Nya said and looked at her parents "Do you think it's her?"

"I guess we'll find out in three days."

**That was… long chapter. The longest I ever wrote in fact.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3days later; AAA Wunder**

Bloom walked through the cold steel halls of WIlle's HQ, she's been thinking about going to the Domino for that party. To be honest she didn't want to go there. Such a noble company and she amongst them. Major Bloom Langley Soryu Ikari, soldier of humanity and youngest pilot of Evangelion. But her orders were clear; take Rina back to her family and join the party with Asuka, Shinji and Misato in order to establish relation between Earth and Domino. She wasn't sure about the mission, but as a soldier she had to obey her superiors.

She headed to the infirmary to check their guest. Deep inside she hoped Rina won't be able to move yet so she could avoid the party. Bloom wasn't very social type just like all of the Eva pilots. She could enjoy being with others, but she needed to know them well.

As she went through the door of infirmary she saw a doctor Rei Ayanami checking Rina's limbs. "Looks like the bones have healed just fine." she said with her usual cold voice. Unlike Shinji, Rei never fully (re)gained trust of others. Since they didn't believe her, she couldn't be a soldier. When Unit X was made Misato had to choose the pilot. There were three possibilities: 10 years old Bloom, Sakura Suzuhara and Rei. Misato said that the one with the highest synchronization rate will be the pilot. Everyone expect Rei would be the winner for her experiences with Eva unit 00 or Sakura because she was older then Bloom. But results surprised all of them and made Shinja and Asuka proud.

**Flashback**

In the cockpit of Wunder stood Asuka, Shinji, Mari, Misato and Dr. Akagi. Tests of Eva sync should be done any minute.

"How long?" Asuka was getting furious and impatient.

"Patience Asuka, patience." Misato said obviously teasing her.

"There! We've got the results." Dr. Akagi said and three photos appeared before them.

First photo was young woman with long brown hair and eyes "Sakura Suzuhara: 65.89%"

"Not bad for a first time in Eva." Shinji said.

The second was Rei "Rey Ayanami: 82.36%"

"Would else would you expect from the commander's pet?" Asuka still hated Rei.

The third was cheerful little girl with long red hair and blue eyes "Bloom Langley Soryu Ikari has…"

"Is something wrong?" Misato looked back at her blond friend.

"She has 93.99% synchronization." Ritsuko said astonished.

"94%!?" Everyone yelled at her.

"The reading is correct. Your adoptive daughter has almost 94% synchronization rate with Eva Unit X."

**End of flashback**

Rina had short auburn hair and pretty golden eyes "How long before I can go home?"

"Right now." Bloom let her presence be known. She came up to the bed of the little girl "It's OK Rei. I'll take care of her."

"Very well." Rei said and walked out of the room. For Bloom, Rei was always like an aunt and she hated to see her just walking away.

"So, feel like going to a party?" Bloom took a chair and sat next to the bed.

"What kind of party?" Rina's voice was caressing Bloom's soul as if she had some kind of special power.

"Your parents invited me and my family to a ball in honor of your lost big sisters. We are going there with you. But I need a little help." Bloom said bowing a little according to Japanese tradition.

"With what?"

"I don't know how to act with a royalty." Bloom admitted.

"There's nothing I can help you with. My parents appreciate when guests are always themselves. No act or hypocrisy. And you seem just fine. By the way; what's your name?" Rina asked looking straight into her eyes.

"You may call me Soryu." Bloom answered and stood up. She took the case from behind of Rei's desk. As she placed it on the next door and opened it she took out some clothes and handed them to Rina "Your clothes were torn, but I did what I could to fix them."

Rina looked at them. All over them were patches in form of bunnies "It's pretty."

"It's not something to be proud of, but we don't exactly have a dressmaker on board." Bloom shrugged.

Rina stood up and put it on. Once dressed Bloom told her to go straight down the hallway to the cockpit. Red line will lead her. Rina nodded and two of them separated.

Bloom went back into her quarters to take a few things. When she entered and closed behind herself she leaned against the door thinking about everything. This whole mission depended on what kind of impression they will make. And she wasn't very sure about Misato knowing her drinking and talkative nature. If someone could make a scene it's her.

But first things first. She moved to her closet and took out the special uniform. It was a golden sailor dress with a sword. As she put it on over her plug suit; well she was an Eva pilot after all; she looked into a mirror. The uniform suited her, but it wasn't exactly the evening dress. Wide gold-copper shoulders, tight and long white torso and a sword on the right hip made her look more like a warrior than a girl going to a party. Her sword wasn't just some blunt decoration; it was original katana made in 13th century by best masters of era. The Emperor's sword. And she knew how to use it.

Dressed she went straight to the cockpit. When she entered it she saw that her parents and Misato had similar clothes "Are you ready?" Asuka asked as she put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Bloom nodded and took out the crystal Nya gave her. This time they hadn't any helmet to protect them "Let's go." Misato yelled at them.

Bloom turned around and thought about the palace on Domino. The crystal started shining and a bright blue vortex opened before her. Bloom went through first. She had to cover her eyes as the dark interior of Wunder was replaced by a bright sun reflecting from the smooth stone surface of castle.

She heard others came through as well. "Wow! I never thought I will ever see a green grass again." Shinji said.

"Me neither." Asuka agreed and so did Misato.

"Welcome back Soryu." A boy with short blonde hair walked up to them followed by his siblings.

"Blossom!" Rina ran up to them from behind Bloom.

"Rina!" They all hugged each other. As Bloom watched them she felt warmth deep inside of her heart.

"Please follow us inside." Blossom stood up and gestured them to follow them. Mira took Rina's hand and led her inside.

Bloom looked at her parents and aunt Misato and all of them shrugged. Once Bloom turned back she headed straight inside led by the royal children.

Blossom led them to a huge chamber where a music could be heard from. At this point Bloom's nervousness reached the maximum. What if her dress will offend them? When they came in everyone stopped. The four Earthlings stood watched by all of those people in there. Bloom sure was nervous like hell but as a soldier she couldn't let her feeling be revealed.

Marion and Oritel went through the hall to them. When about a meter from Bloom they stopped. The redhead bowed deeply and her comrades followed the suit "Your Majesties."

"We are pleased you came Soryu. And that you took your family too." Marion said bowing a little.

"Thank you your majesty. Please this is my mother Asuka Langley Soryu…" Bloom gestured to asuka and she stepped forward "my father Shinji Ikari…" Shinji did the same "and…"

Bloom was cut by Misato "Commanding captain Misato Katsuragi. I am here as a leader of our people."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please join us." Oritel gesturing all of them to come in.

_That went better than I thought. _Bloom thought for herself walking in. Shinji, Asuka and Misato stayed with King and Queen discussing all kinds of things from trade to hobbies.

But Bloom wasn't like them; she didn't know how to interact with other people. On Wunder she knew everyone and everyone knew her. There couldn't be any misunderstandings since the whole crew understood each other, but here…

She stood by the wall, her arms crossed and her head hanging down as she was diving in her thoughts. Just standing there without any movement hoping no one will see her. She didn't know for how long she's been there until someone interrupted her.

"Excuse me miss." Bloom raised her head to see a boy about her age with short blond hair. He wore deep blue clothes with high collar.

"You need something?" she asked as if she didn't care.

"I know you are new here, but there's a tradition that you might like." He said.

"And what might that be?" Bloom said still leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"A sword spar. According to the tradition the ones who bring a sword to a ball like that should spar." He said exposing his wide sword.

"You wanna spar with me?" Bloom said putting a hand on her katana. The boy nodded "Then lead the way."

They went in the center of hall where people already made space for them "I, Sky, the prince of Eraclyon, challenge you to a spar!" he yelled taking attention of everyone. He took out his sword held it before his face.

"I, Bloom Langley Soryu Ikari, accept your challenge!" Bloom took out her katana and held her before her face just like Sky. All over the hall echoed her name as if there was something special about it. But Bloom didn't care.

Then the two of them readied for fight taking their stances. Sky moved his sword before him standing head on to her while Bloom moved her side to him holding her katana above her head aiming down alongside her body.

Then Sky charged at her with a roar preparing his sword to swing and hit her. Bloom on the other hand didn't move at all. Until the very last moment she stood firmly without any movement. But just before Sky's sword touched her she moved her katana and went straight against his sword. They expected the swords to make contact and block each other, but instead there was just a sharp metal sound.

As the two of them stood back to back no one even breathed. Bloom's face was calm and cold while Sky's was full of surprise and fright. They stood with their swords before them.

Bloom's katana shined, perfectly reflecting the light in hall. All of a sudden half of Sky's sword fell down. Wide steel spike just fell down ringing on the floor.

"How did you?" Sky mumbled through his teeth.

Bloom swung her katana a few times and put it back into its case. Silent as before she went back to her place.

"Well that was interesting." Blossom said drinking from his cup.

Sky recovered and turned to Bloom. He bowed deep "I admit my defeat my lady."

Bloom looked at him with her cold eyes of soldier. She bowed her head a little accepting his defeat. The party went on, everyone talked, laughed and such spars repeated a few times, but no one dared to challenge her after seeing her skills.

"Bloom." She looked next to her to see Asuka "I need to speak with you."

Bloom nodded and followed her to the thrones where Oritel and Marion stood next to Shinji. Shinji looked nervous and uncertain while King and Queen looked at her as if they were examining her.

"Bloom, this might be hard for you." Shinji said as Asuka stood next to him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked not letting her nervousness be revealed.

"Bloom. We always knew we had to tell you some time." Asuka said as Shinji put his arm around her.

"You are adopted." Shinji said sounding as strong as possible.

"What?" Bloom yelled at them surprised. She stood there stunned "But… but why didn't you tell me?"

"We always planned to tell you, but then it all messed up when Shi was born. You were so excited you can be a big sister we couldn't tell you. We're sorry." Shinji said as Asuka closed her eyes full of tears.

"Then why do you tell me now." Bloom asked trying to calm down.

"We found your true family." He said looking at Oritel and Marion.

"What do you mean?" the redhead was confused.

"16 years ago we found you in arms of dying girl. Her name was Daphne and her last wish was that we take care of you. We took you and raised you as our own." Asuka recovered from her cry.

"During the battle 16 years ago our eldest daughter Daphne took the youngest one and ran away. We knew she managed to get to another world, but no one knew where. The name of our youngest was Bloom." Oritel said looking straight at the redhead before them.

"You think it's me?" Bloom asked putting a hand on her heart.

"Our youngest ha fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes with a spark in them." Marion said looking straight into her eyes "You sure are our lost daughter."

Bloom's head was full of… everything. She felt almost every feeling possible "I… I need the fresh air."

Bloom ran away straight outside the hall. Marion wanted to follow her, but she was stopped by Oritel "Let her be."

"But…" Marion looked at him uncertain.

"Give her time. She'll be alright." Shinji said looking the way his adoptive daughter ran away.

Outside of the castle Bloom ran as fast as she could. Her tears making a way behind her. Her heart was broken, her mind unfocused. She knew only one way to get out of this feeling.

She ran to the cliff behind the castle. She even thought about jumping down and ending everything, but this wouldn't solve it. She took a very deep breath and let it all out. Her scream was like a terrifying roar of Evangelion. As her lungs got empty she stood on the edge of cliff watching a herd of birds flying up from under the cliff. They were scared by Bloom's scream.

She felt a little better though. Letting everything out in a powerful scream always helped her clear her mind, but not this time. Because this time it was different, personal.

She sat down letting her legs hang down the cliff. Leaning against her knees she tried to calm down. She put her head on her hands letting all her thoughts and fears disappear in tears. As her tears flew down the cliff she felt better and better with every second.

Once she calmed enough to stop crying she just sat on the edge of cliff clearing her mind.

"Are you OK?" Bloom looked behind her to see Mira.

"I guess so." Bloom turned back towards the ocean.

Mira sat next to her "So you are my twin huh?"

The Eva pilot heavily sighed "I'm not sure, but looks like it."

"Well you must admit we look alike." Mira said looking the same way as Bloom "You know, We've been looking for you and Daphne all my life. I always thought that when we find you, we'll be a happy family."

"I'm not against it, but I'm just mad they kept it secret. And… and I have a little brother I must take care of and all people of Earth rely on me and my…" Bloom hesitated a little how to call Asuka and Shinji "…parents."

"I know it must be hard for you, but at least give us a chance. If something happen you can always return and help them." Mira put a hand on Bloom's shoulder "And we will help you."

Bloom looked at her and smiled "OK. But I cannot stay here just like that. I am still a soldier and must obey superiors."

"That's not a problem major." They turned to see Misato and both pairs of parents standing behind her.

Bloom quickly got up and saluted "Captain."

"Relax major. You are now assigned as a representative of people of Earth to this world." Misato said as she walked up to her.

Bloom smiled "Yes sir!"

"Here. This will help us to keep in touch." Misato handed her a round golden device. As Bloom opened it she saw it just like a phone. The only difference was the crystal inside of it. The same crystal they used to travel.

"Bloom, I…" Asuka tried to say something, but was stopped by Bloom's hug.

"I don't care if I am yours or not, I will not forget any of you." Bloom said hugging both Shinji and Asuka.

They smiled and hugged her back "And you will always be our daughter, our little firefly." Asuka said and they both kissed her forehead.

"Shinji, Asuka we need to go." Misato said and the trio broke the hug. As the two of them walked to the side of Misato Marion handed her the same crystal Bloom got from Nya "We'll send you your things tomorrow Major."

Bloom nodded "Thanks, but I don't think it will be a big case."

"Good luck darling. Have fun." Shinji said just before the crystal shined and the three of them disappeared.

Bloom felt a caressing hands on her shoulders. It was Oritel and Marion. Bloom smiled "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

"And we sure are glad. Now, let's go back in and announce it." Marion said and took Bloom's hand.

They went back into the hall and to the thrones. Bloom saw as everyone watched them and heard as everyone talked about the "Why is she with King and Queen? Why are they holding her hands?"

Bloom wanted to know her family, but if this is what they think about her… no she can handle it, she's a soldier.

As they walked up to the thrones they turned towards the guests and Oritel proudly announced "My guests, Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses I'd like to make an announcement. Our long lost daughter has returned. Please welcome our princess, Princess Bloom of Domino!" he turned and stepped away gesturing to Bloom.

Everyone started cheering. If Bloom was nervous before then now her nervousness was getting out of her ears "Don't worry, just be yourself." Marion pushed her forward.

Bloom stepped forward and made a little bow. When she looked back up she saw that everyone bowed as well "Hello everyone. It's good to be back."

It went better than she thought. After a little speech and greetings of other people she joined the party once again. She wasn't in the corner any more though. The people talked with her, she could laugh with them and have a good time.

"My princess." She turned to see Sky. He bowed deeply "I am sorry for my previous behavior."

"Don't be. It was kinda fun." She smiled at him "In fact I couldn't train like that for a long time."

"Me neither. I'm glad you're not mad at me." He giggled a little.

"Honey, I'd like you to meet someone." Marion took Bloom's hand and led her through the crowd.

"I guess I'll see you later." Bloom said to Sky and he smiled and nodded.

Marion led Bloom to an old woman with white hair "Bloom, this is Miss Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea collage."

Boom bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine my princess." The old woman bowed as well "Just like to your sister, I offer you a place at Alfea collage of Guardians."

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm not sure if I understand. What is a Guardian?" Bloom asked.

"You didn't have Guardians on your planet?" She asked surprised.

"Some families in our dimension were blessed by ancients. We are one of them. Those who are blessed can transform into a huge creature. We are here to protect others" Marion said.

"Sounds familiar." Bloom said under her breath.

"Anyway, the school year starts in three days. You are always welcomed." Miss Faragonda said and they both bowed a little.

"Thank you Miss. I'll come." Bloom said politely. She took the duty of representative of Earth very seriously. The fate of Earth might depend on it.

"Ask your sister if you need some help. She knows our rules and timetable." Faragonda said and walked away.

The party went on and on. Bloom got a little closer to her family and even to Sky. Maybe there's a spark between the two of them. Until the very dark hours they talked, laughed and danced. Bloom might still be outsider, but everyone accepted her as she is and went easy on her.

Late night the royal family went to sleep. They all were tired; well maybe except Bloom. As a soldier was strong and used to be up for even a few days. They led her to chambers where they all went to their own while Mira led Bloom to theirs. The redhead sure was amazed. Her sleeping quarters had only third of this space. And surely weren't so fancy.

"Do you like it?" Mira asked her twin.

"It's beautiful." The redhead soldier said with mouth wide open.

"Mom and Dad said that if you want your own chamber, than just say." Mira said uncertainly. It was obvious she wanted Bloom to stay there with her.

"It's OK." Bloom walked to the bed.

Mira's face shined with a wide smile "Great. Eh, are you going to change?"

Bloom looked at her plug uniform. She knew that under it was her plug suit "Sorry, but I don't have any other clothes right now." She said as she put down her uniform.

"You can borrow mine." Mira walked up to her closet and handed a pajamas to her twin "I guess we should have the same size." Well she was right, they were twins after all, but a certain difference could be seen. Bloom was more muscular and had better shaped breasts. Mira's hair on the other hand were redder and her skin was paler.

"Thanks." Bloom took the clothes and put them on the bed for a while. She pushed the button on her left forehand and her suit expanded a little. She took it down revealing her lightly tanned skin. Even though she had the suit on for months, it was like her second skin. It still let in a little of sunshine letting her own skin tan.

"You sure have muscles." Mira said looking at her twin's body.

"Thanks."

"How did you do that?"

"Earth isn't an easy place to live on. Everyone has to work to the limits so we could survive." Bloom explained putting on the pajamas.

"Maybe we can help them somehow." Mira said as the two of them lied down on the bed.

"Yeah, maybe." The two of them fell asleep quite quickly.

**So much for a foreplay. Let's get down to some real action.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next morning**

Little Nya walked through the halls where their chambers were. She was still half-sleeping; she held her teddy with one hand and rubbed her eye with the other. She walked into a chamber of her parents "Mommy…"

Marion whined a little and sat rubbing her eyes and yawning "What is it honey?"

"Where's Bloom?"

Marion woke up rather quickly after hearing this "Isn't she with Mira?"

Nya shook her head "No."

Marion got up and walked outside. She didn't even change as she was afraid she lost her daughter again. They walked through the halls almost running.

Then they heard some noise from outside. It was whining in effort and some techno sound "What was that?" Nya asked as they walked up to the window.

They saw Bloom in her plug suit. She had her katana sword in hands and some dark clothed figures were attacking her with swords "We have to help her!"

"Let's go!" Marion ran outside as fast as she could.

Meanwhile Bloom deflected one of them and charged at the one behind him. He swung his sword at her. She quickly swung her katana upwards and deflected his sword.

It were mere seconds, but for trained senses of Bloom it were minutes. She evilly grinned and moved down under his arm hitting him with her sword. He whined in pain.

As she got behind him she moved her sword back stabbing him in back. After a few endless seconds he fell forward releasing Bloom's katana. As the body fell on the ground Bloom slowly turned around and took her battle stance.

She expected them to attack, but all of a sudden some rays of energy destroyed them. She was quite surprised by this. When the rays stopped she only watched as her training holo-emitters turned into the ash.

"Bloom! Are you alright?" Marion and Nya ran up to her. They sure were worried.

"Of course I am." Bloom crouched down making the last of emitters, the one Bloom killed just now with her sword "Training course, turn off." The figure disappeared and instead of it small disc machine fell down to ground.

Bloom took it and stood up "What is this?" they both asked.

Bloom just threw it up and down a little "This is my last THE."

"THE?"

"Training Holo-Emitters. I use them to train."

Now Marion and Nya realized what they've done and made a funny face "Ups, sorry."

"It's OK. I'll just have to call home for more." Bloom said just before electrical sparks blew from the emitter. They all covered their eyes. As Bloom watched the last of her THEs broken she just threw it behind herself "Well, so much for my technology." She started walking back into the castle.

"You just leave it here?" Marion asked. Bloom took Nya's hand and led them both a little further.

Bloom pushed one of the buttons on her right wrist. The emitter made a bright white shine and when it stopped any sign of its existence disappeared "How did you do that?" Nya asked amazed.

"Earth technologies have a failsafe in case it fell into some wrong hands." She replied showing her right wrist.

"You know you are home here, you don't have to wear that uniform." Marion said as they entered the castle.

"It's not a uniform, it's my plug suit. I know I don't have to wear it, but I feel weird without it." Bloom answered entering the dining room where the breakfast was already served.

"It's your choice, but remember you are a princess now and you have to represent yourself." Oritel let his presence be known.

"Well, officially, I'm still representative of Earth." Bloom replied with a little smile.

"She got you." Blossom walked past them following his father.

"Now that you mention it, have they sent you your things?" Mira asked passing them and sitting to the table followed by Rina.

"No, not yet." Bloom said and just before she said or did anything else a couple of bags fell on her. The weight of 4 full suitcases made her fell on the ground with a hard gush. Not even she knew she could have so many things.

"Bloom!" They all quickly ran up to her taking away the bags.

"Correction: they did send me my things straight to me." She joked even through her pain. She was sure they packed up even her guns, experimental devices and all kinds of things.

"Are you OK?" Nya asked looking at her.

"Yeah." Bloom whined as she stood up.

Then they heard similar whining from one of the bags. She made a surprised face and walked up to it. As she opened only thing she could see was white. But when a gentle plushy fur tickled her face she knew what it is "Ori!" she laughed as her 'Guardian Angel' jumped up to her shoulder and licked her face.

Ori then looked around and jumped at the Nya licking her as well. Nya fell back on her back laughing.

Everyone laughed at it. But Bloom looked back at the bag. She almost got furious of what she saw "Shi?!"

A boy about 7 years old stood up from the bag. His short black hair kinds resembled Shinji "Ouch; that hurt."

"Shimiki Langley Soryu Ikari, what do you think you're doing here?!" Bloom crossed her arms looking angry "Do you have any idea how dangerous it was!"

"Sorry I just…" he tried to explain, but Bloom wasn't done.

"And what about mom and dad? They must be worried sick about you!" Bloom practically yelled at him.

"Bloom!" Marion calmed her daughter.

"I'm sorry I … I just didn't have a chance to say good bye to you." He looked down sad.

Bloom sighed heavily "Alright." She rubbed his head messing his hair "Welcome on Domino."

"Thanks oneechan." He relied quietly.

Bloom then turned to her family "Would you mind?"

They all smiled and shook their heads "Of course not."

Bloom took his hand and led him to the table. He sat right next to her. Oritel swiftly clapped his hands and maids started serving them breakfast. It took only a few seconds before they disappeared again leaving food on the table before them.

Shi looked at his sister amazed. She just made a stupid face "Hey, don't looks at me. I'm here only a few hours."

"Just what is this stuff?" Shi whispered to Bloom.

She shrugged and whispered back "No idea, just try it at least."

"No whispering in our family." Marion said rather demandingly.

The two of them quickly started eating. As Marion watched them she was amazed by their movements. As if they were synchronized. They moved exactly the same.

"You like the food?" Blossom asked.

Bloom and Shi stopped realizing what they are doing. "Well…" Shi started.

"It's…" Bloom continued and both of them finished "…different."

"In fact every warm meal is different from meal on Wunder." Shi added and Bloom just confirmed that.

"Really? Is it that bad on Earth?" Marion asked concerned.

"Worse." Shimiki handed a datapad to Bloom "I hacked into the database when I heard Ritsuko and Misato talking about it. I downloaded as much data as I could about it."

Bloom's face got serious "Are you sure it's true?"

Shi nodded "Straight from the Wunder database. I heard they are going to contact you in a week."

"But that thing will fall in 9 days." She said exposing him the datapad.

"What will fall?" Others became serious as well.

"Nothing." They both pretended it was nothing at all.

"Bloom." Oritel looked at her demanding the truth.

"Sorry, but this is Earth matter." Bloom answered giving more than known she means it.

The datapad contained data on an asteroid. 200km wide and 600km long. More than enough to destroy all remaining life on Earth.

Oritel admitted his defeat and everyone returned back to eating. Bloom put the datapad onto her waist belt.

After the breakfast and after they carried Bloom's things into their chamber she quickly took Shi. She led him somewhere into the privacy "Shi, do you know something else about it?"

"They said something about using AT Fields of Evas." Shimiki replied thinking hard.

"Are they nuts? Even if all Eva's combined their AT Field with Wunder it wouldn't even slow down." Bloom said thinking hard as well walking up to the window. Yet she trusted them. Maybe they have some kind of plan Shi didn't hear.

"So, what now?" He walked up to the window as well.

"First we call back to Earth and ensure mom and dad that you're with me." Bloom took out her phone.

"Yeah." Shi looked nervous out of the window where Mira, Blossom, Rina and Nya played with a ball.

"What did you expect? That I will just let you stay here and won't let mom and dad worry about you?" Bloom said sarcastically.

After a little conversation I rather wouldn't write here they decided Shi can stay here for a week if King and Queen allow it.

Bloom closed her phone with wide eyes "Well… she sure is angry."

"How can you say? I think she's in her normal mood." Shi said being funny.

"Good point." Bloom put her phone back into a pocket. Then she looked out of the window "Let's go there."

Shi nodded and ran pass Bloom "I'll be thee first!"

Bloom started running as well "No you won't!"

They ran through the halls of castle. It reminded them their catch-ups on the Wonder.

Shi ran around the corner without any problem. Bloom however dint have such a luck. As she ran around the corner her foot slipped on the smooth stone floor she fell on the ground. Quite fast she moved on the floor as if there was an ice. With a loud gush she smashed into the wall.

"Ouu." The redhead whined in pain.

Shi stopped and returned to her "Are you OK?"

"Now I know why they never ran in castle." Bloom said standing up. Before Shi knew it she ran again "I'm first!"

Shimiki just shook his head and started running again. The exit was just straight before them. Then all of a sudden Oritel and Marion walked into the hall carrying picnic bags. They blocked their way out and in this speed there was no way they would stop in time. Fortunately they were used to such situations.

Bloom quickly ran to the side and jumped onto the wall while Shi ran straight. While Bloom ran on the wall around the royal couple Shi made a slide and slipped right between them. Both of them yelped in surprise.

After a few meters Bloom jumped straight from the door and Shi got up. Outside Bloom caught the lamp and made a fast spin jumping right. Shimiki jumped right before the door and followed the suit.

The royal couple hasted outside seeing as the two of them stopped right before the place where their other children played. "See, I beat ya!" Bloom teased him.

"Not fair! You have to teach me that wall ran." She complained with a smile as they slowly walked up to others.

"What was that all about?" They turned to see King and Queen.

Bloom rubbed the back of her head "Sorry… we got kinda carried away."

"Just be careful next time." Marion said putting down the picnic bag and spreading the blanket.

They all sat on it and Oritel gave each one a sandwich. Only little Shimiki didn't have. Bloom saw it and took her sandwich and split it in halves "Here." She handed it to her little brother smiling.

"Thanks." Shi took it quiet glad she didn't change.

"I just hope you will threat like that all of you siblings." Marion said looking at her.

Bloom smiled at her "Just give me time. I need to know all of you first."

They all nodded "So, tell us Shi, how was Bloom as a child." Oritel asked.

"Well, I don't really know, but I can say she is the best big sister I could ever ask for." He replied smiling for himself.

"How come?" Blossom was quite curious.

Bloom got a little nervous as Shimiki continued "She took care of me since I was born. Mom and dad were all the time outside fighting. She always played with me never letting me down. Whenever other children tried to beat me she stepped in and protected me. I just want to be like her sometime. Brave, kind and strong." He was blushing and so was Bloom.

They talked and got to know each other whole day. It was fun for all of them, but Bloom couldn't get the news Shi brought to her. She knew that if the asteroid really falls on Earth there's no way any life would survive. And no AT Field would even slow it down.

"Bloom?" Marion kicked her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked

"Bloom something bothers you and don't deny it." Marion asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it honey?" Oritel asked.

"Come on you can tell us." Blossom said as well.

"Sorry, I will tell you but for now it's Earth internal matter." Bloom said and all of them nodded. They had to admit she is still one of the Earthlings.

"Bloom, I think you can tell them. I mean what's the point of keeping it secret?" Shi asked as all of them slowly walked back into the castle.

"Misato didn't tell me anything, which means she doesn't wish for me to know it yet." Bloom said with a cold army voice.

And so they kept talking for the rest of the day. Oritel and Marion gladly agreed to let Shimiki stay for a week. That day Bloom contacted Miss Faragonda and even she agreed she'll let Shi stay there for a few days.

When they all went to sleep Bloom and Mira went to their chamber while Shimiki slept in a guest room.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 ****days later**

"Are you ready?" Mira asked as they stood before the castle.

Bloom and Shi nodded "You bet we are."

"Be careful out there. And remember to have fun." Marion came up to them and hugged her two daughters. Little Shimiki felt a little lonely when he saw them. Marion saw it and broke the hug with one hand inviting him into it "The brother of our daughter is our son."

Shi smiled widely and ran into their hug "It's all nice and all, but we have to go." Blossom said and extended his hand creating a portal.

They all broke the hug. Mira and Bloom took their cases and went through waving at their parents and littlest sisters. When Bloom turned back she saw a big pink building and many girls just like her walking through the gate. It was really beautiful. After a few seconds she felt a little weight on her shoulder. It was Ori.

"Wow." Shi said with mouth opened and Bloom replied quite fast "Wow indeed."

They walked to the courtyard. Bloom didn't realize it at the moment but everyone looked at her. All girls wore belly revealing clothes. Mostly summer dresses while Bloom had her golden plug suit.

But unlike before these girls didn't look at it with disgust. They actually admired it. Even though it was all over her body it revealed her shapes very well.

They stopped before the door where hang the list of students and their dorms "Alright, our dorm is in the second floor, door 15."

"OK, let's go." Bloom went inside and stopped before the big stairway.

"Oh don't tell me we have to tag those cases all the way up." Mira whined seeing it.

Bloom lifted her suitcase with her left hand and walked upstairs. After a few steps she stopped hearing whines of effort behind her. Mira sure had big problem lifting her case. Bloom sighed and walked back down. She took her case in right hand and took it. Unlike Mira, she was trained to carry heavy weapons with her so these suitcases were no problem.

"Thanks and sorry." Mira said walking right behind her twin.

"No prob." Bloom replied not even breaking a sweat.

"KInda reminds me when you had to lift that huge rock with your Eva." Shi said walking behind them.

"But that rock had just a few tons." She replied with a smile.

"What?" Mira asked rather confused.

"Long story." Bloom said as they reached their floor. She put the cases back on the ground and Mira took hers "Let's just say I have some history behind me."

They walked through the hall looking for their dorm. It didn't take long though "Here it is. Looks like we have some roommates."

As they walked in they saw a girl with long brown hair taking care of some plant. She turned around to them revealing her big green eyes "Hi you must be those twin princesses."

"Yup, I'm Bloom and this is Mira." Bloom gestured to herself and then to her twin. Then she put a hand on Shi's head "And this is Shimiki."

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Flora." She walked up to them, specifically to Bloom. Ori on her shoulder caught her attention "I've never seen such a creature."

"This little guy is Ori." Bloom said feeling his plushy fur.

All of a sudden some leafs appeared in her hand. She handed it to Ori. Ori grabbed it and examined it. He wasn't sure what it is. But when he tasted it his face began shining with surprise and ate it rather quickly.

"Looks like he likes it." Flora handed him some more and he jumped down.

"How did you do that?" Bloom asked amazed.

Flora looked at her confuse "Please excuse my sister. She doesn't know about magic yet." Mira stepped in.

"Oh yeah I heard that you grew up somewhere else right?" Bloom nodded "Don't worry. Teachers on Alfea are here to help you reveal your powers."

Then door opened and revealed an older woman with shoulder-length brown hair and pointy glasses "Girls, headmistress Faragonda is going to make an announcement on the courtyard."

"Of course Miss Griselda. Bloom let's go." Mira replied and gestured Bloom to follow.

Bloom quickly put her cases into their room and caught up to her twin and Flora closely followed by Shimiki. Ori ran up to them and jumped at Bloom's shoulder.

When they went into the courtyard all of the girls were already there. Just before the canter tower was a podium where teachers stood. Then Miss Faragonda stepped forward causing everyone to be quiet.

"Welcome everyone. I am always pleased to see so many new faces. So many new Guardians who will once protect their homeworlds. I believe you will do your best and surely you will become powerful. But I have to warn you. Keep away from the witches from the Cloud tower." Miss F continued her speech, but it was when Bloom and Shimiki lost interest in it. As quiet as they could, which was really quiet as they were used to sneak through the Wunder they got away and back into the hallway.

Bloom took out her datapad Shi brought her from Earth "I wonder what they are going to do about this."

"No idea, but this is serious."

"You know I kinda feel like they let you stay here so long in case it really fell."

"I guess so. Do you have any idea? I totally heard them they are going to use Evas' AT Fields."

Bloom bit her lip "Well, there's no way we could stop it, destroy it or deflect it. My guess is they wanna combine us and create a protective shield around Wunder. That's the only way I can see."

"What are you talking about?" They jumped is surprise as they turned to see Miss Faragonda.

"Nothing." They said in union making a happy dump faces.

"Don't try to lie to me. What were you talking about?" she crossed her arms.

"Miss Faragonda, this is an Earth internal matter." Bloom said showing her soldier cold personality.

"As you wish, just be careful. I don't want any trouble here." She walked pass them and went upstairs to her office.

"That was close." Bloom sighed in relief.

"Why don't you tell them?" Shi asked curious.

"As I said If Misato didn't tell me she doesn't want me to know yet which means she doesn't want them to know." Bloom crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Ah there you are." Mira and Flora appeared from behind the corner "Where did you go?"

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"You disappeared in the middle of the speech." Flora asked a little worried.

"Sorry we had a little personal problem." The redhead answered.

Mira then noticed Bloom's datapad "Is it because of those news from Earth?"

Bloom quickly hid the datapad and Flora looked more worried "What are you talking about?"

"It's none of your business." She looked just like you would expect from a trained elite soldier.

"It obviously worries you so it IS my business." Mira almost yelled at her.

"I will tell you, but not now. And that's it!" Bloom walked to the stairs and upstairs closely followed by Shi.

Mira looked sad as they left. She almost cried before Flora put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, give her time."

**Later that day**

Bloom, Mira and Flora met their other roommates as they one by one came into the dorm. Stella, Musa, Tecna and Aisha. It didn't take long before they became friends. They spent the whole evening in the dorm chatting and getting to know each other. Even though Mira went carefully on Bloom due to their previous short conversation Bloom was quite talkative and even Shimiki didn't hold back.

"Ok girls it's 18 pm. We should get ready for the party." Stella stood up from the sofa.

"Yeah." They all replied and went to each other's room to change and make up.

"Bloom do you need help?" Mira walked up to her twin as she picked up the dress their mother made for her.

"Sorry I just have no idea what to do with this. Parties on Earth aren't so fancy." Bloom put it on her back.

"No prob." She walked up to her "Take down that suit."

"I'd like to keep it. Just in case." She replied rather quickly.

"As you wish. Now hands up." Bloom obeyed as Mira put the dress over her head and slowly rolled it down along her body.

Then she stepped back to see her whole "Wow it suit's you. And that suit under it really fits with it."

She was right. Golden arms coming from the long silver one-piece dress.

"Mira, Bloom are you…" Tecna came in to check on them but as she saw Bloom she froze "Wow you look adorable."

"Thanks. I guess." Bloom said blushing a little.

"Come on girls!" Stella yelled as she walked outside of the dorm. All of the girls quickly rushed out as well.

They came into a big glassy hall. Not just that it was lightened by internal sources but even moon and stars made a beautiful light. Girls didn't even slow down, but Bloom and Shi admired the structure.

"Why don't we have something like this on Wunder?" Shimiki asked still looking at the sealing.

"Because Angels would destroy it." Bloom recovered and walked in followed by Shi.

Party still didn't begin. It seemed like as if they've been waiting for something or someone.

"They are here!" a girl ran inside causing all girls to smile and happily chat.

"Who's here?" Bloom asked.

"Boys from Red Fountain. It's another school of Guardians only it's for boys." Stella said excited.

Then an old short man with a dragon-like staff came in followed by a number of young boys in blue uniforms. But one boy caught her attention. A certain blond boy with short hair.

When he saw her he came up to her. When near her he bowed deeply "My princess, I am glad to see you again."

Bloom bowed as well "It's Bloom and pleasure is mine."

"Then you may call me Sky." He said smiling.

Then the music started "May I ask you for a dance?" he extended his hand.

Bloom hesitantly took it and let him lead her to the center of the hall. They dance, chatted and laughed, but Bloom soon became a little uncomfortable with so many eyes watching her since she could dance with the 'Mr. hottest'.

After about an hour she asked Sky if they could have a walk outside. Sky agreed and so they left the hall. As they talked they slowly went into the forests not even realizing it.

"You know Sky you are the first one who doesn't expect anything from me." Bloom released her feelings. She felt she can trust him.

"I understand you. I didn't grow up with my family either." He replied.

Bloom looked at him surprised and he continued "16 years ago during the Great War I've been sent away just like you. But I grew up on my planet so they found me when I was 10. I understand how it feels when everyone expects something you're not used to."

"At least someone. Thank you." Bloom and Sky looked deeply into each other's' eyes. It was now clear to both of them that they fell in love.

Slowly their heads came closer and closer. Closing their eyes they made a long passionate kiss.

Then all of sudden a sharp white pulse of light caught their attention. Due to a night they couldn't see anything but trees next to them. Then loud high pinch screams could be heard. Bloom's eyes widened as she realized what's happening.

"Look out!" She jumped on the Sky getting both of them from the way of a light. Now they could see a disc-like creature with four sharp tentacles and two red round balls on the sides.

"What is that thing?" Sky asked taking out his sword. Not that it would do any damage.

"Evangelion Mk.04!" Bloom said taking out her phone.

Sky didn't pay attention to her as he ran back to the road "Guardian MAXIMA!" he yelled.

Bloom was about to tell him to get back, but her voice disappeared as she watched him getting covered in a white energy. In a matter of seconds a huge human-like being stood before her. It didn't have any head. Then in some kind of shadow straps emerged from his skin making an armor. Then a bird-like head appeared between the shoulders.

Bloom was stunned, fear, anger, surprise and all in a huge amount "T…t…third Angel!"

Mk.04 attacked once again with its tentacles. Bloom watched as Angel-Sky deflected the attack with a blade that emerged from his hand. "So that's the Guardian. They are Angels."

Before she could do anything a huge shaking kicked her down as the angel fell down. Bloom noticed his core was broken. And above them was a huge cross explosion. She feared Sky died, but he lied under the explosion. It was like three meters above the ground.

She quickly ran up to him. He was hurt and weak "Bloom, get out of here."

She took her phone "Not gonna happen."

**Flashback**

In the castle of Domino she talked with Misato and Dr. Akagi through her phone.

"Listen Bloom we made some improvements for you." Ritsuko said.

"Great so what is it?" Bloom got curious.

"In case of emergency you might need an Eva so we combined the interface of Unit X with that crystal they use for travelling. If you will ever need it, take out the phone and say 'X inter-launch'."

"Thanks, I hope I won't need I though."

**End of Flashback**

"X Inter-launch!" she yelled and all of a sudden a sharp light surrounded her. Then she felt the familiar smell of LCL around her. Then it soon filled her lungs just like she's used to. When the light disappeared she saw she's inside of an Eva's entry plug. It was her Unit X.

She noticed Sky was still watching her. He was surprised as well. Bloom grinned and made a roar witch caused Eva make a terrifying roar.

A little while ago at the party they just danced, laughed and talked. Girls found their boyfriends and danced as well. Only Shimiki felt lonely since his big sister left with her boyfriend a little while ago.

"I wonder what Sky and Bloom are doing right now." Musa said leaning against Helia, her boyfriend.

"You think we should go look for them?" Stella asked grinning.

It was when Shi felt the earth shaking a little. He recognized those trembles. Heavy steps of something huge. Something like Eva. And just a few moments later his thought were confirmed as a huge cross of light lightened the dark forest.

Everyone got quiet looking at the explosion. After few endless moments of silence a deep fearful roar pierced their bodies. Skimiki knew what it was. He heard it so many times. Evangelion Unit X was here.

"What was that?" Mira asked terrified just like others.

Another tremble shook the room and after a very short moment it trembled again so violently all of them fell down. This time it was so powerful that the glasses broke, but strangely the glass sphere around the room remained.

A sharp scream of fear pierced the silence as one girl looked up. Shimiki looked up as well and he could see deep red pointy eyes. He recognized it, Unit X of his sister. Since he knew how it looks he saw her body as she crouched down above the sphere room.

"What is that thing?" Brandon, Stella's boyfriend, yelled taking out his sword just like all of the boys.

Some shadow covered the eyes just before five fingers pierced the glass sphere. Everyone covered themselves before the glass fragments as they fell down. Then a huge golden armored fist came in slowly descending. Girls and boys hurried out of its way. Just before the ground the fist slowly opened and let its contain roll onto the ground. It was Sky and sure was hurt and tired.

Just when the hand got back out teachers ran up to Sky and checked his health "He's alive!" Professor Saladin, the headmaster of Red Fountain, yelled.

Then another shaking caused everyone to get down as Eva jumped backwards. When everyone stood up and recovered a huge silence rained again disturbed by often battle sounds and crashes.

"What is that thing?" Riven, Musa's boyfriend asked loudly.

"I have no idea, but we have to stop it and now. Destroy it if needed." Griselda said walking up to headmasters around Sky.

"NO!" Little Shimiki stepped forward from the crowd "I will not allow you to hurt her!"

"Shimiki," he turned to see Flora "do you know what that thing is?"

"It's Bloom!" he yelled at them causing them to gasp "This is her Evangelion!"

"Evangelion?" Mira asked just before the ground shook once more.

"We don't have time for explaining. I recognize those sounds. She must be fighting Mk.04s." he practically yelled at them.

A silence ruled again for a few seconds before a huge cross explosion appeared in the far. Shimiki didn't lose time and took out his datapad. Connecting it to Evangelion systems wasn't hard for a hacker like him "Bloom can you hear me?"

Everyone expected the answer for a few endless seconds "Sorry Shi, I'm busy right now!"

"Thank goodness. What's the status?" a sigh of relief echoed through the hall.

"Well…" she whined in effort "I have three Mk.04s and an Evangelion Unit 65 here. So you can imagine it's a little..." she whined again.

"Can I help you somehow?" Shi was desperate by now. He knew that against such a superiority she doesn't have a chance alone.

"I suppose you can't call Wunder here." Bloom whined in pain just before they felt the ground shake again.

Shimiki quickly checked the damage of Unit X on his datapad. The armor all around the body was damaged and muscles weren't in the best shape either.

"We have to help her!" Mira yelled.

"She's right. Let's go!" Aisha yelled and headed ouside followed by girls from their doem and their boyfriends. And Shimiki of course.

When they ran to the gate girls quickly transformed. Instead of six teenage girls now stood six huge women shaped white creatures. Shimiki knew it. Angels.

Boys stayed there just like girls told them. Shimiki recovered from his shock and checked Unit X's status

Meanwhile Unit X stood in the middle of valley not for from Alfea. She went there to avoid any deaths among the students. But so far she had a lot of trouble. She managed to take care of two Mk.04s but she still had two more left and an Evanglelion Unit 65 was a threat as well. She knew another of Nerv's Rei clones is piloting it and she wouldn't hesitate to destroy it.

When the enemies were around her she opened her shoulder pillars and took her progressive knifes. With a speed of Eva she charged to the Mk.04s. She knew that if she wants to defeat the Eva she needs to get rid of its support.

Just before one of them she jumped and stabbed both knifes into one core and used them to swing herself up and break the other one with the knee pillar. In a second its disc-like body inflated and exploded in a huge cross explosion.

Using the explosion as a lift Unit X charged at the other one. However before she could do anything Unit 65 stood before her ready with its scythe. Bloom moved her knifes to defend herself and she managed to avoid the body contact with it but the impact sent her flying backwards. She landed on the hill crushing trees there.

When she looked up her heart skipped the beat as Unit 65 was only a few meters from her ready to cut her head. Bloom didn't have time to do anything. She looked into terrifying eyes of her enemy and prepared for being killed.

But just before Unit 65 reached her a powerful beam of light shot it down giving Bloom time to make a backflip and make some distance. Then she looked at the source of beam.

A huge blue crystal being was slowly taking form of a woman. In the end it looked like a huge white shining Stella.

"They all are angels." Bloom thought loudly.

Before she knew it the Unit 65 lost its interest in her and charged at the girls. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled and threw both knifes at it.

Girls tried to dodge the scythe, but it was too fast. Unit 65 was about to cut head of pinned down Musa. Just before the pair of progressive knifes pierced its shoulders from behind causing it to stop.

As fast as she could Bloom grabbed knifes and swung them up cutting Eva's arms away from body. She did lose any time and stabbed the knifes into its back where the core should be. But since the cross explosion didn't happen she grabbed its head and swung it away. When Unit 65 landed Bloom jumped after her.

Unit 65 lied on the back giving Bloom a perfect chance to finish her. This unit didn't have mouth, or had it covered by a huge plate of armor. So she didn't fear it will bite her.

She grabbed the front plated with one hand and pulled it as hard as she could. The flesh tore as she finally ripped it out of its body causing tons of blood shot out of the body.

Finally the core was revealed and Bloom could destroy it. She stood up and extended its arm towards it. She used all energy that left inside her to generate an AT Field strong enough to create a weapon. A huge beam shot out of her hand piercing the core.

With a huge cross explosion she was sent flying back. After a few seconds she shot into another hill and just lied there. She didn't have any energy left. You can't imagine her relief as the remaining Mk.04 shined white and disappeared.

However Blood didn't have any energy to get out of Eva and even if she had, the eject system was damaged so she could be released from there only if someone forced the armor to open and pulled out the plug.

And of course girls surrounded her. Before she fell asleep she watched their angelic forms. She saw fear and worriedness. Her guess is they asked 'Why is her form armored?'. Since they looked normal in shapes and everything, they were just huge, white and shining. It kinda reminded her when she saw remains of Lilith.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next morning**

Whole night Eva Unit X lied there. Leaning against the hill she didn't move or respond. Girls tried to do something, yet no one understood Bloom was just a pilot inside of it. No one knew and no one even tried to understand it, except Shimiki. He tried to tell them what to do to get her out, but they wouldn't listen to him.

By the morning the whole Magix was around watching the scene. Hundreds of people stood all around the hill while specialists from Red Fountain made a huge circle keeping them away from the Eva. In the meantime headmasters of all three schools gathered next to Eva's left hand where some kind of camp was built. They tried everything, even piercing the armor which resulted into…nothing. They couldn't even move the Eva, it was as if some kind of barrier held her there.

"So, any other ideas?" Professor Saladin asked looking at face of Unit X.

"Are you sure she tore the other one's chest plate?" Miss Grifin, the headmistress of Cloud Tower, asked looking at girls.

"Yes. She tore it down and threw it away." Aisha said.

"She revealed the guard heart and then destroyed it." Tecna added.

"How could she tore it down? Our strongest boys tried it and they couldn't even scratch it." Saladin said still watching Eva.

Just a few seconds later a girl rushed in holding a phone "I'm sorry headmasters, but you have to see this."

She came up to them and handed them her phone. As they looked at it they saw some woman with long blond hair, glasses on her nose and a red outfit. It was a reporter "As you can see the armored guardian is still transformed and unconscious. Our latest information indicate that this guardian is actually the lost princess of Domino, Bloom. She was lost for 16 years and have returned a few days ago…"

"So much for the cover." Grifin said and sighed heavily.

Just as the reporter finished a bright white light blinded everyone. And as they finally managed to see again they heard gasps of surprise all around and instead of sun there was a huge shadow.

Then they looked up. None of them ever saw such a thing. An enormous bird-like red fortress covering the skies. "What is that?" Stella couldn't help but ask.

That was when they watched dozens of helicopters start from the top. They headed down towards the Eva and one headed straight to the camp.

In a matter of minutes it landed in the center of camp before the headmasters. The door opened and Asuka came out followed by Mari and Misato and a couple of soldiers.

They walked up to them and bowed a little "Hello, my name is Asuka Langley Soryu Ikari. This is Mari Makinami Illustrious and our commander Misato Katsuragi."

"My name is Faragonda, this is Saladin and Grifin. May I ask you what you are doing here?" she asked.

"We got a massage from Domino. We understood Bloom got into a fight and haven't got out yet." Misato said walked forward.

"Yes, we tried everything, but we can't even move her." Saladin said turning back towards Eva.

"Don't worry, we've got this." Mari sounded seductive as always.

"Mommy!" Asuka turned around to see Shimiki running up to her.

Quickly she ran up to him and hugged him tightly "You little… you're grounded for 30 years."

"I know mom, but first we have to get Bloom out of there. I tried to tell them how to get to her, but they don't listen to me." He replied and handed her the datapad still connected to Unit X.

"You connected it?" she looked at it.

"Yeah, the eject system is destroyed and emergency systems turned on." He replied as he pointed to certain systems on datapad.

"Good." She put her finger on the communicator in her ear "Shinji, can you hear me?"

"Of course." She heard in her ear.

"We need a little help here. Unit X's eject system is offline and Bloom seems to be unconscious." Asuka didn't let any of her fear be known.

"Understood." He said and few seconds later a platform on the button of Wunder slowly descended. Four huge steel ropes held an enormous plate of armor. No one could see what was on it until it got a little lower.

"What is that thing?" Stella asked as she saw a silhouette of something that looked like a guardian. Then they saw it.

It looked very similar to Bloom's Eva X only this one was green and purple and not gold white. This was Evangelion Unit 01, the most powerful and dangerous being of all. It didn't take long before the platform reached the ground.

"Another one?" Aisha said watching it. She could feel the darkness coming from Unit 01 as it walked towards Bloom.

It crouched before Unit X as if waiting for any reaction. For a few moments nothing happened, then it stood up and extended its arm towards Bloom's chest.

The ground turned deep violet and skies turned red. The green plates on Unit 01's armor shined. A huge wind appeared causing everyone to cover, except everyone from Earth including the helicopters. It seemed as if the wind passed them without effecting them.

A very colorful barrier appeared between 01 and X and a sharp sound echoed through now destroyed valley. The wind was getting stronger and stronger. It reflected the power Unit 01 was using. Finally the barrier broke and shattered. Once it happened the surrounding got normal and wind disappeared.

"What was that about?" Stella asked getting out of her cover with her hair messed.

"AT Field of Unit X is broken, now we can get Bloom out." Asuka said still watching the scene.

Shinji had a good position of Unit X. he could reach the neck plate no problem he only needed to keep her head down. So he put his left hand on the head and was gently pushing it down.

"What is it going to do?" Musa asked worried for her friend.

The right shoulder pylon opened to reveal the progressive knife. Shinji took it and pointed it at Unit X's neck.

"Stop it it's going to kill her!" Stella yelled while running towards Asuka and Misato. Just before them the soldiers stopped her.

After checking his target Shinji moved his hand up and quickly stabbed it between the neck plate and head cover forcing the neck plate back away. When the neck plate got back enough he put knife back into the pylon and put his fingers into the gap. With power of Eva he pulled it away. After a few endless seconds the plate finally released and a white entry plug rolled out.

The vents opened and released all of the LCL from it. When it stopped spitting Shinji carefully took it and pulled it whole out. In his right hand he put it down before Asuka and Misato. No one else dared to go near it as all of them were stunned.

Asuka didn't lose any time and climbed 01's hand and ran up to the entrance of the entry plug. She tried to grab the lever to open it but back away as soon as she touched it "Ah! It's hot!"

"Try this!" Miss Faragonda threw her a towel.

Asuka caught it and grabbed the lever once more through it. She pulled it back and spun it left. The hatched opened and she hurried in "Bloom! Bloom!"

"Mom?" she weakly replied reaching her hand towards Asuka.

Asuka carefully lifted Bloom holding her under her shoulders "It's OK honey, I'm here." With a little effort she pulled her out of plug suit.

When she pulled her out completely soldiers helped her getting her out of 01's hand. Bloom was awake, but weak and dizzy. She closed her eyes "So… bright."

Misato took down her sunglasses and placed her on Bloom's eyes "Don't worry Bloom, it's alright."

Shinji grabbed let took the entry plug and wrapped his arms around Unit X. the ground was shaking as he lifted it. He put Unit X on his shoulder and carried it back onto the platform. When he was safely on the platform started ascending back into the Wunder.

Meanwhile soldiers put Bloom on bed in camp and Asuka and Shimiki came up to her.

"So it really was just a machine." Stella said watching the platform ascend back to Wunder.

That was when a doctor Rei got to Bloom. With her usual cold face she examined exhausted Bloom. After she heard her heart and her breath Rei said "She just needs to rest. I guess she'll be in full strength in 24 hours."

"Alright, take her to Wunder." Misato yelled and soldiers brought the stretcher and put her on it. As they carried her to helicopter others got very nervous and worried.

Mira could hold it "Where are you taking her?"

"She needs rest. Wunder is better equipped for this." Misato replied not even looking at her.

"Wait a second." Miss Faragonda walked up to Misato causing her to stop "She is our student and it is my responsibility to take care of her health."

"With all respect, Bloom is a soldier of Wille and Eva pilot. As her commanding officer, she is my responsibility." With that Misato turned back to helicopter and climbed in.

Just a second after she did so, the helicopter took off. All helicopters started retreating back to the huge red flying fortress. However the Wunder remained there without any movement. Everyone who watched the scene got confused.

For the whole day Wunder remained without any movement. People of Magix went home and camp of Guardians was slowly dismissed. However girls and guys remained there waiting for their friend. And of course Mira didn't want to leave her twin.

When the sun was setting and night was taking over the door on the button of Wunder opened with shining light. They could hear some engine and then something silver ran out. It was falling down till few meters above the ground four orange wings appeared under it and it softly landed. With a powerful sound of engine it shined before it and it started moving really fast towards them.

In a matter of minutes Orion-1 stopped before them. As the hatch opened girls couldn't breathe. A certain redhead was smiling at them.

With tears in their eyes girls ran up to her and hugged her tight. They didn't even gave Bloom a chance to get down from her Orion. After a few seconds they broke the hug and stepped away a little.

"Bloom we were so worried about you!" Mira said whipping a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry. I had to recover from that fight." She said shrugging.

"Are you alright?" Flora asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm in full strength and my Eva is almost repaired as well." She said.

"Now that you mention it. What was that thing?" Stella asked almost yelling at her.

"I'll explain everything I promise, but not now. Let's go back to Alfea." She said.

"We'll give you a lift." Brandon said gesturing to their red hoverbikes. That was when Bloom noticed Sky's not there. He must be recovering from his wounds. Girls got to the bikes of their boyfriends. To Bloom's surprise Mira had her own hoverbike.

Everyone took off making almost no sound. But when Bloom added throttle the engine roared like a lion, wheels screamed and Orion moved. She passed others with a true speed and wildness.

She watched as Wunder disappeared in a bright white shine. But this was not her concern anymore. She was a little amazed others caught up to her. When she looked at her tachometer it showed her 200Mph, which was really fast.

Seeing them like that Bloom decided to put those hoverbikes to the test. There was a red button on the right handle. When she pushed it Orion changed. Spoilers emerged from behind. Whole Orion lowered and front turned to spike making it very aerodynamic. The motor also improved. For now it functioned up to half of its capacity. Now the true power can be released.

Now that Orion got to speed mode she could really burn it up. She spun the right handle and Orion literally fired forward. With a powerful engine roar Bloom accelerated to 500Mph. in that speed she couldn't see anything and reaction to obstacles was impossible. Luckily for her the road to Alfea was nice and straight.

Just before Alfeas she pushed the button again and two parachutes fired from behind making Orion lose its speed. Once it decelerated enough parachutes retreated and so did spoilers. Motor and front also turned back to normal.

With a spin she stopped right before the gate. It took some while before others arrived.

"Wow, that's what I call a speed!" Mira said excited.

"I still could go faster." Bloom said "Orion is designed for speed of sound."

"You sure have some amazing technologies." Tecna said really amazed.

After that they said their goodbyes to boys. Mira and Bloom parked their vehicles next to gate and together they went inside.

They went directly to their dorm without meeting anyone. No wander since it was dark night already. Once inside their dorm, Bloom explained them everything she could. She told them history of Earth and purpose of Evangelions. Of course she didn't mention Guardians were those Angels responsible for destruction of once beautiful blue planet.

"So that's why you keep wearing that suit." Mira said.

Bloom nodded "My Pug suit is practically my second skin. It protects me and in my Eva it help my synchronization with her."

"I'd like to see that technology on my own. It must a masterpiece." Tecna said all excited.

"I might download you some data form Wille database if you want. At least unclassified ones." Bloom said smiling at her.

"OK girls, but I think we should go to bed now." Flora said looking at clock.

That night Winx Club was established. That night their adventure begun. That night their lives changed forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Luckily for Bloom, Miss Faragonda didn't ask anything and neither did other students. Even though they looked at her with all kinds of expression she remained calm.

Through all lessons she just learned, not letting any distraction get into her mind. She was used to this since she needed clear mind while piloting Unit X. if she let anything get into her mind during a battle her sync rate would drop and handling Eva would be more difficult.

But despite her efforts she was very nervous when she found out that part of tuition was field practice, which means transforming into a Guardian. She hoped her Evangelion will do just fine. It was partly an Angel after all. For those who do not understand, Angels and Guardians are same beings.

School bell rang signalizing end of lesson and lunchtime. Before professor Palladium turned to dismiss his class everyone except Bloom was already gone. It seemed like only a split second before all of girls escaped.

"And they call me fast." Bloom said sarcastically putting her books into her bag.

"At least you have some interest for learning." Palladium added.

"I need to learn everything in a short time." Bloom replied taking her bag on her back.

"Listen if you'll need something I can tutor you." Professor suggested as Bloom walked to door.

"Thanks professor. I'll use it." She said smiling at him before she left.

Walking down the hall to cafeteria her phone started ringing. She got it from her parents as a welcoming gift and let it be upgraded by Ritsuko. Now it could connect to Wunder.

She looked at it 'Misato Katsuragi'. She pushed the green button "Hi Misato."

"Bloom, I need to tell you something. You see there is a danger coming to Earth and we'll need your help."

"You mean that asteroid?" Bloom almost ignorantly.

"We'll have to make those firewalls more complex. Shimiki is way too good hacker." Misato replied obviously joking. She knew that no firewall can stop him "But it will spare our time. Listen, that thing will fall in 6 days. We're going to use Evangelions. We'll tell you details later so be ready."

"Sure." Bloom replied and ended the call.

When she entered the cafeteria girls were already eating and chatting. When they noticed Bloom they waved at her and she sat next to them.

"Hey where were you?" Aisha asked.

Bloom took her lunch from her bag "Me? You all practically fired out of there. I couldn't even see you getting out."

"Well who would stay with Palladium?" Stella said.

"Hey he's great teacher, he just cannot maintain order." Bloom said eating her sandwich.

"Someone has a crush on him." Musa said pushing her with elbow.

"Say that again and I'll give you ghost peppers." Bloom said knowing they didn't know what it is. She also wandered how come that everything on Earth died and this certain kind of pepper can survive even in that tainted soil.

"I don't know what it is, but it sounds bad." Stella said taking a sip from her cup.

"Let's just say it can burn your throat." Bloom replied.

"Now that you mention it, I heard that they are going to take us to real action this practice lesson." Mira whispered to them.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked.

"From what I heard Daemons attacked base of Guardians on the far side of Magical Dimension. They asked Alfea for support." Mira explained.

Bloom wandered who those Daemons are. Maybe they are the ones who attacked Earth and not Guardians.

Their thoughts were confirmed. As the lesson started Miss Faragonda came to them and told them that they are going to support Guardians. This news were welcomed with cheers, but Bloom kept quiet. She knew war and her price.

They went to some kind of bus and took off. All the way everyone kept talking about how excited they were to finally be able to get to real action.

Bloom's thoughts were cut when her classmate asked "Hay Bloom, you got to fight right?"

"Yeah."

"How does it feel, to kick someone's butt?" they all looked at her.

Bloom looked a little disappointed. She didn't reply, just looked out of the window. Mira understood it's not easy for her and intervened "I think you shouldn't ask."

"Yeah, sorry." The girl said and everyone got back to chatting.

Bloom still remembers her first time. She was barely 11, training with her Unit X. it wasn't anything hard, just lifting some rocks and using AT Field to guard herself against other rocks that Shinji threw at her.

But then Evangelion Unit 30 attacked. She caught them by surprise and managed to immobilize Unit 1. Bloom did her best to kill her and eventually made it.

But she had nightmares long after that. Even now when she closes her eyes she sees it as if it happened yesterday. It wasn't anything she would be proud of. Even though she knew pilots of these Evas were just clones of Rei, she felt sorry for them.

It didn't take long and the landed inside of a huge base. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE. Bloom could say it was designed for Guardians and not for humans. She could hear battle sounds just behind the walls.

As they got out, some captain welcomed them "Miss Faragonda, I'm glad you're here."

"How can we help?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"You and your students go to walls. We could use some fire support from there." He pointed to walls.

With that we all ran to the top of those huge walls. Once up there they could see the battle. Bloom recognized many Angel types amongst them, but those other types she didn't know. Instead of white or whatever the colors were, these types were covered in skin just like humans, but had core instead of heart. But they seemed really firm, almost impenetrable.

"Everyone transform and give them some fire support!" Miss Faragonda yelled and we all nodded.

"Guardian Maxima!" girls yelled and transformed into all kinds of Angels as well.

Bloom took out her phone "X-Interlaunch! G-Type, sniper!" In a matter of seconds Bloom was inside of her Unit X holding Positron Sniper Rifle.

Everyone looked at her amazed. She looked so confident. She took her sniping position crouching down for stability. When she had her target, she pulled the trigger and fired. With each fire head of another enemy exploded.

That was when others joined too. They extended their arms and fired rays at them. They didn't turn into Angels like others. Bloom thought it was because others were boys, or they were too young.

However those enemies soon noticed them and attacked them. One of them extended his arm and fired a ray just like girls, only much stronger. It aimed straight at Mira, but Bloom was faster. She dropped her sniper and stepped before her twin. Extending her AT Field was easy. And the impact was nothing compared to what she experienced with other Evas.

She held it with all her power. AT Field of Unit X was powerful, but Bloom had her limits. She thought that if she would lose her full control, Unit X would attack both Daemons and Guardians.

There was no other way, she would have to attack directly. She concentrated her AT Field into a single blast which caused that Daemon to stop with his attack.

Bloom didn't have to jump down since wall, damaged by the blast, crumbled beneath her and caused her to fall down. She used this to get some advantage. So she jumped away from the wall and opened her shoulder pylons. Taking her progressive knifes she charged at all those Daemons.

If they could speak in this form, girls would yell her name in despair and fear. They sure were worried when she landed in the middle of battlefield.

Bloom didn't lose any time and started running to the far side of battle field where leader of Daemons was. She started accelerating and very soon a sound barrier appeared by her waist. In a matter of seconds she broke it with a powerful blast whish hit everyone around her way.

The leader of those Daemons was bigger than others and he had some kind of armor. He didn't exactly have time to react to her since sound of her approaching was behind her.

So with that enormous speed she smashed him with her fist sending him flying to near mountains. Like that she got him away from his army and could finish him.

She ran after him still running faster than sound. Before the mountains she started slowing down tearing ground in progress. She stopped at top of mountain while Damon leader landed in the valley beneath her.

When he recovered he looked up at his enemy. Armor of Evangelion reflected sun with her gold-white armor.

He didn't even move when she roared at him. She charged at him sliding down the mountain. In the middle of sloop she jumped with her knifes aiming straight at him.

However just before him she hit octagon colorful barrier and had to retreat. But not for long; as soon as she touched the ground she charged again with a fearful roar. She hit the barrier again, but this time she stabbed her knifes into tit and forced it open.

Once she got through she tried to stabbed knifes into his core, but it didn't explode. Before she had a chance to do something, he waved his arm sending her flying away.

"How come he's not dead yet?" Bloom asked out loud.

As if nothing happened he took those knifes out of his core. He's been examining them for a few seconds and then he threw them at Unit X with such a speed Bloom didn't have any time to react. She managed to dodge one, but other hit her right arm and cut it by the elbow.

Bloom screamed out in pain and then… then it happened. Saying she was furious would be an understatement.

She wasn't moving and Daemon took it as a chance to destroy her. His arms turned to some kind of energy whip similar to Angels'. But when he whipped it and tried to kill her, Unit X suddenly moved and caught it.

She pulled him with enormous strength causing him to fly close to her. When he was close enough Unit X released the whip and caught him by throat.

She held him there making terrifying noises. Then she squeezed his throat till it broke and his body went limp. Then her mouth opened and bit into his neck tearing his flesh and bones. With a powerful pull she tore his head out of his body.

Holding it in her hand she turned away and started walking back to others. It took only few minutes to get to the battlefield. The battle stopped before her. Both Guardians and Daemons stood stunned by what they saw. A student, who barely started school held head of Daemon leader in her hand like a trophy.

Then she threw it before her for everyone to see. It was rather obvious this isn't the same girl that studies with others. This one was different.

When she was sure everyone saw it she walked forward just before dead head of her enemy. Then she crushed it with her leg as if it wasn't even there.

Not even looking at others she knew Daemon army was defeated and started running away. Everyone knew Daemon army leader is… was one of the most powerful warriors ever. If someone defeated him…

Bloom moved her handles and Unit X started moving to the walls. Before them she crouched down and then jumped as high as possible. Not just she jumped on the wall, she jumped over that huge wall and landed in the middle of base.

She saw as Mira and girls quickly ran up to her. Mira got very worried when she saw her arm was cut.

"Unit X launch out!" Bloom yelled and Unit X disappeared in a bright white light and Bloom landed on the ground holding her right arm. One bad thing about high synchronization is that the pilot feels every pain as his own.

Winx quickly de-transformed and ran up to her "Bloom, are you alright?" Mira asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She quickly retreated it when she touched her wet plug suit "What is this stuff?"

"I've never see such a power." The commander came up to them "Especially not in hands of a student."

"Bloom." Miss Faragonda let her presence be known "What have you done?"

"I think I ended the battle." She said as Mira helped her on to keep herself standing.

"I will not tolerate such aggressive ways and rage in my class." She said very madly.

"Perhaps you didn't notice it, but I just solved your problem with Daemons." Bloom replied almost yelling.

"A true Guardian would never do such a barbaric thing as you did!" Miss Faragonda yelled at her "We always seek peaceful way and we fight with honor, not like an animal."

That did it, Bloom became furious "Then I'm not a Guardian. No, I am something more, I am Evangelion!"

She took out the crystal she got to teleport and pushing Mira away she teleported back to Earth.

"Bloom!" girls yelled behind her, but it was too late.

"She spoke like a Daemon." Commander said "Now that I think about it, that form of hers reminded more Daemon than Guardian."

"Shut up." Mira yelled "My sister is not a Daemon."

"I hate to do this, but I have to expel her." Miss Faragonda said looking down.

No one dared to say anything else. Winx tried their best to comfort crying Mira. She feared she lost her twin again.

**Earth, AAA Wunder**

Everyone worked on damaged Unit X as bright shine appeared and once it faded Bloom stood before it. She watched her Eva straight into eyes. While everyone thought they were horrifying she found love and care in them.

"Bloom!" she turned to see Ritsuko "What happened?"

"I had a little fight." She replied little angrily.

"With Angels?" Ritsuko asked checking her datapad with Unit X's status.

"Sort of." She sighed heavily "I left that school, they said I don't behave like a true Guardian."

"Well, since you were trained to destroy them…" Ritsuko replied.

"Yeah. I just feel bad for leaving MIra there. She's my twin after all." Bloom crossed her arms.

"Come on. Does it really matter if they think you're not one of them? You have thousands of people who believe into you. You are one of protectors of Earth, one of Eva pilots." Bloom turned to see Asuka coming up to her.

"Thanks mom." Bloom replied smiling.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked standing next to her.

"I guess I'll stay here till that asteroid is taken care of and then… I guess I'll try to return." Bloom said watching dark eyes of Eva Unit X.

**I'm not really sure about where this story is going, but I'll do my best.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Few days later, Amazonia**

Unit X stood next to a huge device. It was about twice as long as Eva was tall. Cylinder about 20m high with round ends about. It was a huge bomb, or more specifically, it was set of N2 bombs.

About a day ago huge fleet of planes set them there while Wunder itself is in the middle of Afrika preparing everything according to plan.

**Flashback**

All pilots stood in the cockpit of Wunder expecting orders. They watched the screen as Misato told them "As you all know there's no way to destroy, deflect, or stop the asteroid. It's just way too big."

"That's nothing new." Asuka said in her typical disrespected voice.

"With help of MAGI and Ritsuko we came up with a plan that has some chance to success." Misato continued.

"And will you tell us or is this a guess game?" Bloom asked causing other pilots to laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh Bloom, you have the most dangerous part." she said causing Bloom to stop laughing. On screen appeared Wunder and a triangle around it "Units 01, 02 and 08 will stay here and create AT Fields around Wunder protecting it from the shockwave."

"What about Unit X?" Shinji asked worrying about his adoptive daughter.

The screen showed a certain place in Amazonia "Unit X will be deployed in Amazonia where she will detonate large set of N2 bombs. Once bombs are set, she will have 5 minutes to get out of there, then she'll have 1 hour to get back to Wunder."

"And why should I be there in the first place?" Bloom asked crossing her arms.

"Once bomb explodes it will create a shockwave which will weaken the one made by asteroid. Like that we won't have to face 1 huge shockwaves, but 2 smaller ones." Doctor Akagi explained.

"And how do you expect me to swim over the Atlantic Ocean in one hour?"

"For this mission you'll have special permission to use your wings. You should be able to use them to get here fast enough." Misato said.

"So why can't we just use remote control?" Asuka asked.

"This is too important to use just remote control. We need someone who manually set the bomb." Misato explained crossing her arms.

**End of flashback**

"You'll have special permission to use your wings." She imitated Misato annoyed "She should try it herself. She thinks controlling such powerful AT Field like wings is easy. Well there's nothing to destroy if forth impact happened huh?"

She just waited there patiently for signal holding her rifle. Enemy could attack anytime. They could never believe that Gendo Ikari would ever let them be.

She almost fired as white flash of light appeared. And when it stopped shining she saw Winx and her family there "What is this wasteland?" Marion asked.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Bloom yelled at them.

They turned to see her "Bloom!" Oritel was first to yell her name.

"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" she yelled just before Misato called her.

"Bloom, what's the situation?"

"Problematic, we have civilians here!" she yelled into her com.

"WHAT? How many?"

"10!"

"Alright we have 5 hours before detonation. We're sending transport!" with that Misato canceled transmission.

"Bloom we need to speak to you." Blossom said, obviously a little angry.

Unit X made a one knee bow and neck plate opened as entry plug rolled out. The door opened and long rope started descending. Bloom quickly ran out and caught the rope descending with it. Few meters above the ground she let go of it and jumped down.

She stood there all wet, covered in LCL "About what?"

"We are here to take you back home, back to Domino." Mira said holding her chest with one hand.

"Sorry, but I can't right now." She replied.

"Why not?" Rina asked.

"You see, I have a really important work right now. If I fain here all people of Earth will die." Bloom said looking at the bomb next to Eva "You see, I have to detonate that bomb over there."

"A bomb?" Stella said all surprised.

"What kind of bomb?" Tecna asked.

"Bomb that will delete this continent. There will remain nothing but smoking hole." Bloom said rather proud.

"Why would you do that?" Marion asked worried and confused.

"In 5 hours an Asteroid will hit the Earth and wipe out everything on surface." She said looking up to the darkening sky. Everyone could see something huge approaching from the dark side "My task is to detonate this bomb so Wunder won't have to face such a force at once."

Since then they waited till huge plane arrived and landed next to them. Soldiers came out telling them to get inside. Then even Asuka and Shinji came out.

Everyone obeyed and ran inside. Bloom however stopped her younger sisters, Rina and Nya. She crouched down and put her hands on their shoulders "Girls, I want you to stay with me."

Girls didn't even ask why and just nodded wildly in agreement. Bloom smiled and showed them to go to Eva. The two of them quickly started running up to the rope.

Before anyone could react, doors of plane closed. Marion and Oritel were really worried, scared to be more precise "What? Wait!" Marion yelled watching her youngest children stay with Bloom.

"There's no need to worry." Shinji assured them.

"But what if something happens?" She said.

"If something happens there's no safer place then inside of Eva. I'm sure Bloom's taking them to assure their safety." Asuka said watching out of the window.

**5 hour later**

Bloom sat in cockpit while Rina and Nya swam behind her in LCL, she could say they were enjoying it.

But then the signal came, telling her she has 5 minutes to detonate the bomb, any longer and wave will be to close for her to escape.

"Girls, hold on to something!" she yelled and Rina and Nya obeyed grabbing Bloom's seat.

Bloom moved her right handle causing Eva to bash into a certain circle in bomb's surface causing it to start the countdown.

Right after that she had mere 5 minutes before it explodes so she didn't lose any time and started running. In short time she broke the sound barrier. Her legs couldn't even be seen by naked eye.

She was near the coast when bright light from behind her lightened the red wasteland. The bomb exploded, signalizing she's too slow, way too slow.

Just before the bloody red ocean she jumped and concentrated on her AT Field. All of a sudden four long geometric orange transparent wings appeared on her back forming X.

"Faster!" Bloom yelled gridding her teeth "I got to go FASTER!" she snapped her eyes open. They were glowing red.

Wings formed cross and she sped up even more. She was so fast clouds followed her, but this wasn't fast enough. If she's going to be there in time she needs to be "FASTER!"

Four wings turned white and separated into a handful of white straps.

**Meantime AAA Wunder**

"Wow, look at that speed!" Asuka said rather proud. She was in her Unit 02 outside of Wunder ready for action. She watched the screen showing current position of Bloom.

"I think she just broke record." Shinji said.

"Yeah, all of them." Misato added.

"Commander, at this speed she'll arrive in 10 minutes." One of operators in cockpit said.

"Almost 5000 miles in 15 minutes." Dr. Akagi said "I must say I'm impressed."

"Are they OK?" Marion asked worried.

"Well in this speed we can't really get any readings. We can just say she's using huge amount of AT Field." Misato said still watching the screen.

It really didn't take long and Bloom had to start slowing down or she'll miss Wunder. Her wings turned back into orange transparent geometric wings forming X. like that she landed on top of Wunder.

"Unit X arrived." operator said.

"Just in time Bloom!" Mari teased her "I thought you'll miss all the fun."

"As if. Make some space for me!" With that Units 02 and 08 moved so four of them created a square.

Four Evangelion stood there ready to spread their AT Fields to protect rests of humanity. So far nothing was happening, it was just… quiet.

Then they felt it. Earth started shaking as first echoes of impact arrived through the Earth itself. It wasn't some weak earthquake; this one had over 12 degrees of Richter. They watched as surface around them tore apart. No human could stand it and even Evas had troubles with balance.

On the far, flat wasteland Bloom could see as surface waved like a sea. After few seconds Wunder activated its own weak AT Field and stabilized small area around it.

"That's what I call an Earthquake." Asuka said.

"You think this was bad? Wait till shockwave arrives." Bloom said.

IT didn't take long and they saw a wall of water and soil approaching. It was really huge; there was no end. Bloom watched as it covered whole horizon. Everywhere she could see was this wave.

Earth started shaking even though it was stabilized by Wunder, which told everyone how strong this force was.

"Unit X, spreading AT Field!" Bloom yelled into her com. She spread her arms and concentrated. In front of her huge colorful octagon barrier appeared.

"Unit 02, spreading AT Field!" Asuka followed the suit.

"Unit 08, spreading AT Field!" Mira joined.

"Unit 01, spreading AT Field!" Shinji finished the formation.

Everyone in Wunder watched nervously, fearfully as the first shockwave approached straight at Unit X.

Bloom sat in her entry plug with closed eyes. She listened to the voice in Eva. She never told it to anyone, but she always felt another presence; someone who's been always watching over her, protecting her and telling her what to do. Sometimes she even heard the voice, kind carrying and protective voice of a girl.

'I don't know who you are. But I beg you, give me strength to protect those I love.' Bloom thought. She wasn't sure if someone will respond to it, but then she saw it. She saw a figure made of pure white light. It obviously was a girl with very, very long hair. Bloom couldn't see her face as she put her hands on Bloom's cheeks "Unleash your Dragon Flame."

Bloom opened her eyes to see that wave was just about to hit her barrier. She managed to grid her teeth before huge shockwave hit.

Bloom screamed in agony feeling the force. She never experienced anything so strong like that. She faced many powerful creations of Gendo Ikari and many Angels , but none of them put so much force into her at one.

"Bloom!" Nya and Rina yelled in fear.

That did it. Bloom felt the power building up inside of her. In a sharp powerful scream she released it all. As she screamed, so did Unit X.

Everyone watched in awe as Unit X screamed and started changing. Her whole armor started burning, but it didn't melt or anything. It was just covered in red fire.

"It can't be." Mira said in disbelieve.

"What is happening?" Asuka yelled through her com.

"Bloom's power. She's using her power!" Marion yelled.

"Sir, we have massive AT Field readings. It's now over 500% of normal use of Unit X." operator in cockpit said.

Eyes of Eva started glowing and then a halo appeared "FIRE SPHERE!" Bloom yelled and the fire… fired out of her body covering Wunder and all Evas. The trembling of Earth stopped; nothing could pass through the sphere of fire Bloom created.

"Sir, we cannot pick anything from Unit X!"

"How is that possible?" Misato yelled.

Then all alarms went off. The screen showed only one sentence "BLOOD TYPE: BLUE"

"We're picking an Angel!"

"Unit X had awakened." Ritsuko said.

"No sir, this is coming from within Unit X!"

"Bloom!" Shinji and Asuka yelled at once.

Bloom didn't stop till all shockwaves passed them. Then she retrieved her sphere. Finally she could open her eyes, but she wished she never did so. The view she could see almost caused her the heart attack.

It was bloody red wasteland, now… beside the circle protected by Bloom's sphere there was nothing but lava and ash. Tears got into eyes of everyone as they watched their homeworld destroyed.

"The Earth it's…" Bloom couldn't speak.

"…lost." Misato finished her sentence "All Evas… retreat."

With that Evangelions turned and retreated to their cages. No one said a word, not even engineers that were checking Evangelions and their pilots. No one even cared about Bloom's powers right now.

When all pilots entered the cockpit they saw that Wunder was moving through the atmosphere full of dust, fire and ash.

"Good work everyone." Misato said with hard voice.

No one even tried to answer. Everyone was in shock of seeing their homeland like this.

All pilots walked up to the window on the left. Through it they could see as they passed destroyed surface of once beautiful world.

Asuka was first one to speak "30 years of fighting. 30 years of pain. For what?"

"For nothing." Shinji said "Angels destroyed the world that was going to be destroyed anyway."

"So what now?" Bloom asked "There is no point of looking for life now. Nor there is any place where to land."

"Earth will be inhabitable for thousands of years." Mari said. She didn't have mood to tease Bloom.

"Millions." Ritsuko corrected her as she walked up to them and looked outside as well.

Bloom felt a gentle touch on her left hand. When she looked there she saw little Nya holding it. Nya looked sad, but seeing her caused Bloom to smile a little. She crouched down and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry big sis."

"It's OK. We're alive." She replied.

"That's truth." Shinji said.

"As long as we live we can always fight." Mari added.

"And even if this planet is just lava and ash now. We will fight for it." Asuka said clenching her right hand into fist.

"That won't be necessary." Misato came up to them followed by Winx and Bloom's family "Bloom's parents suggested for us to settle on an island near the castle. We agreed."

The wave of hope spread through the whole crew as news spread.

Winx and Bloom's family left to prepare fitting welcome. Evangelions were supposed to act as protection of delegacy. Well, delegacy… it was just Misato, RItsuko and some soldiers. SO we stood on the platform on the button of this fortress

In just few hours we got massage to transport. Whole Wunder shined bright white light engulfed it and in a moment they were hovering above the island.

Bloom couldn't see anything till platform started descending. Unit X stood at left, next to Unit 01. All Evas held their personal weapons. Unit 08 held the sniper, Unit 02 had rifle, but Unit 01 and Unit X held the spears of Longinus and Cassius. These two Units were the only ones who could use them without risking awakening thanks to their origin.

The platform landed few before royal family and many nobles from all of the worlds. Evangelions stepped as the honor guard protecting their ambassador. Misato and Ritsuko stepped forward to Oritel and Marion to shake their hands.

Then they walked up to some kind of podium. Oritel was first to speak "Ladies and gentlemen. We gathered here to welcome our new neighbors. From now on, this island belongs to People of Earth!"

He stepped away to let Misato speak "We thank you King Oritel. We are most honored to accept and know that we owe you a lot."

That was when Marion stepped forward "You don't owe us anything. You took care of our daughter for 16 years and we are grateful."

With that the party started. While pilots were already there and not in their Evas, they could enjoy it. The four of them tried to stay together since they were still on duty.

"Excuse me miss." King Erendor of Eraclyon, Sky's father, asked Misato "Could you pleasetell me how your guardians got their hands of Spearf of Life?"

"I guess you mean Longinus and Cassius." She replied "It's quite a long story, but let's just say we found them on our homeworld."

"Interesting." Miss Faragonda stepped forward letting her presence be known "Two Spears on a single world?"

"Please tell us, how was your world destroyed?" Queen Marion asked.

"Mom." Bloom stepped forward "Trust me that none of you want to hear it."

"I guess we can tell them some parts of story." Shinji said.

Bloom sighed heavily "Alright. 45 years ago huge explosion named 'The second Impact' caused death of half of humanity. The organization called NERV started creating Evangelion as protection against upcoming attack of Angels. Eventually they managed to create two of them, Units 00 and 01. 15 years after Second Impact Angels attacked."

"I was forced by my father, the director of NERV, to pilot Unit 01 without even knowing what's happening." Shinji added.

"Shortly after that, Unit 02 joined the ranks of Evangelions." Asuka said waving her hair.

"But one of the Angels was too strong for Evas. When Unit 01 was fighting it, she went berserk causing Third Impact to happen." Bloom continued.

"We decided to freeze her and Shinji at the orbit of Earth for 14 years. But 16 years ago, when Wunder was finished we woke him up." Misato said.

"I almost caused Fourth Impact trying to change the world back as it was." Shinji said rubbing his head.

"After we stopped the Impact we found certain blonde girl holding little redhead baby." Asuka smiled at Bloom.

"Her last wish was to take care of her little sister. We couldn't deny her and we decided to raise Bloom as our own." Shinji said putting his hand around Bloom's neck.

"Soon Unit X was created from Units 01 and 02 and I became its pilot." Bloom then sighed heavily "The end of the story… an Asteroid hit the Earth and destroyed whole surface."

For a while there was silence and then Miss Faragonda spoke up "Excuse me, but could you please explain what those Angels are?"

"Are they Daemons?" Mira asked.

Bloom wasn't sure what to say. She looked at Misato if she should answer. Misato thoughtfully looked away and then shook her head in disagreement "We cannot tell you yet. We'd like to keep this to ourselves."

"I see. OK then, we'll wait till you decide to tell us." Oritel said quite disappointed and curious.

The party went on to the very late hours and then… it happened.

In bright white light someone appeared in the middle of them. At first no one recognized him due to poor light but then Shinji was first to speak "Father?"

"Gendo!" Everyone took out their guns and pointed it at him.

Bloom took out her personal pistol aiming straight at his head. 20 people around him aimed at him while others quickly got royals to the safer distance. Then he spoke "Calm down, I'm not here to fight."

Misato stepped forward before him "What do you want Gendo Ikari?"

"Ikari?" Mira thought out loud. Then she looked Bloom and Shinji "Then this must be Bloom's adoptive grandfather."

"I came here to give you my thanks." He said in rather mysterious voice.

"Thanks?" Asuka asked.

"For handing me Earth. You fled to another world so I consider myself victor." He said in a very proud voice.

This caused everyone from Wunder to get angry. One officer didn't handle it and fired "NO!" Bloom managed to yell before anyone else could pull the trigger. Bullet was deflected by an AT Field just before it hit him. Bloom felt it fly through her hair "He's provoking you, don't give him what he wants!"

"You must be Bloom." He turned to her "I'm glad that you haven't proven to be such a disappointment as your father."

"CASSIUS!" she extended her hand and in a few seconds the spear shrank and flew straight at her hand. She coughed it and pointed it straight at him "You know what this thing can do and that your AT Field will be useless against it."

It looked like he lost his interest in Bloom and looked around until finally his eyes rested on Domino royal family, Bloom's family. He didn't even move and Bloom knew something was wrong. She quickly jumped between him and her family just when he fired beam of light at them. As fast as her body allowed it she moved Cassius into its way and blocked the beam.

In just a few seconds he stopped "I'm surprised. Just a few weeks ago you would kill every Angel in your way and now you protect them. Pathetic."

Then Bloom understood his intentions. He wanted to provoke her so she would throw it at him and like that he would get Cassius into his hand "Sorry Gendo, but you will not get your hands on my spear."

With that he disappeared as fast as he appeared. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. No one dared to ask what was going on, but they could see it was very serious. And a certain woman saw something she hoped to see.

"Bloom." Bloom turned to see Miss Faragonda.

"Do you need something Miss Faragonda?" she asked politely.

"I saw how you protected your family, your people and your friends. If you wish I would be glad to recognize you as Alfea student once again." She said bowing her head a little.

"I would be honored." She bowed back.

"Then I expect you at campus in 2 days." She said and with that she left.

The party went on as if nothing happened and everyone looked happy. At least except Eva pilots.

"So what do you think?" Asuka asked.

"That that sauce had too much salt." Bloom said joking.

The four of them giggled and then Shinji spoke "It almost seemed like father wanted us to return."

"Well we were his entertainers for years. He launched attacks at us with those Evas and Reis of his." Mari said.

"I don't think this is the point." Asuka replied.

"I've got to agree. There's something bigger than just some fighting." Bloom said nodding.

"Think, what did we take that is so rare on Earth…" it seemed like Shinji got to something.

"Evangelions and spears." Bloom finished the sentence.

"I bet he still wants to cause the forth impact." Shinji said.

"But to that he needs Evangelion made from Lilith and only Units 01 and X have her genes." Asuka finished it.

"Units 01 and X must never enter Earth again. If Gendo gets his hands on us then he wins." Bloom said and others agreed.

"Evas forever." Shinji extended his fist forward.

"Evas forever." Bloom, Mari and Asuka did the same forming cross with their arms. This was little their secret. 'Evas forever' is their personal group they formed to feel more welcomed. Like that every time they fought together they trusted each other more.

"Big sister." Bloom felt a little gentle pull on her leg. When she looked there she saw little Nya holding her by her plug suit.

She crouched down "What is it Nya?"

"I was so scared when you left." All of a sudden she hugged Bloom by her neck. She was about to cry "Please don't leave anymore."

Bloom could only smile and hug her back picking her up. She let her little sister cry on her shoulder "Don't worry. I'm not going to leave for good." She backed away her head to see Nya red eyes full of tears. She reached at her face with her hand and whipped the tears away.

"You promise?" Nya said through her sobs.

"I promise." Bloom replied smiling at her little sister.

Nya smiled back and then her sight moved to a giant behind her big sis. Eva Unit X one-kneeled there watching them with her huge pointy eyes. Bloom noticed Nya's expression and moved to see her Evangelion. She smiled and put her free hand on her head "Don't worry, she will never hurt you."

"How does it feel?" Nya asked still watching the giant before them.

"To pilot the Eva?" Bloom asked and Nya nodded. Little did she know that her family and friends were behind them "It's hard to describe. When I'm inside the Eva, I feel her armor as my skin, her eyes… her power… is my power. When I walk, the ground is shaking. When I strike, air gets out of my way. When I roar, whole planet fears me."

"It almost sounds like it's some kind of Daemon." Rina said as she walked up to Bloom.

Bloom giggled a little "On Wunder we always said: If messengers of God are trying to destroy us, then Evangelions must be messengers of Devil."

After that the party went on, but even the best fun must end at some point. Domino royal family was about to go home and Bloom had to say goodbye to the Wunder for now. She even told goodbye to her Unit X, who seemed to move a little.

Bloom jumped on board the ship and they headed to the city not far from them. In the middle of the way everyone watched as huge fortress, that hovered above the whole island started moving.

"What's happening?" Nya asked as she looked behind the ship while sitting on Blooms lap.

"They are landing." Bloom replied.

Wunder slowly flew above the ocean and after few hundreds of meters it stopped. Slowly and carefully it descended until it sunk down the water. Now only the top towers stood from the water. No one could see that since they didn't know what to look for, but Bloom saw ships with pontoon building up the bridge.

Once back inside the castle Bloom felt different. She wasn't so tensed like before, she was relaxed and confident. This was now her home, just like Wunder was.

**So, what do you think? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to thank Sakura Lisel for the best… and longest review I've ever seen. I must say this was an ultimate review any author would kill for. It wasn't just telling he/she likes it, but it also said what's bad and gave me many perfect ideas.**

**Few weeks later**

Bloom sat on her bed in Alfea. She was surrounded by a holo-computer she got from Ritsuke. She gave her some experimental devices Bloom was supposed to test before they get into mass production.

**Flashback**

Bloom was back on the island helping Earthlings get settled. They were just cutting some additional trees to make a space for buildings. From tiny saws to huge machinery, everyone worked hard.

"Bloom." She turned to meet Ritsuke carrying small bag.

"Ritsuke." Bloom replied wiping the sweat from her face. It sure was a tropic weather and they had to work in that.

"I thought you could use some of these." She put the bag on the stump. She took out a silver disc-like device. It was thin and very smooth. It almost seemed like some kind of paper weight. She handed it to the redhead soldier "Tell it your name."

"Bloom Langely Soryu Ikari." The moment Bloom said it the device started levitating and placed itself above her head. Then its smooth cover separated revealing light orange line of holo-emitters. In few seconds Bloom was surrounded by a hologram computer. The screen was all around her and keyboard was before her. She could turn how she wanted, but the keyboard always smoothly moved before her "Awesome, I thought it was still in research."

"I finished it few hours ago." Ritsuke said taking another device from the bag. Bloom pushed the red button on keyboard and hologram disappeared. The computer itself then slowly landed in Bloom's hand. The next device was a gun. At least it looked like gun. A pistol about 12mm of caliber. It was big and when Bloom took it she realized it was also heavy "This is EM-pistol."

"I already have my personal pistol." Bloom stated thinking what's so special about this one.

"But this one shoots electromagnetic blasts, similar to N2 mine. They should be able to at least slow down any Angel. We can't be careful enough." Ritsuke said.

Bloom took an aim at the nearest tree and fired. She knew how strong the recoil is with 12mm caliber, but this one had a strong kick. When she pulled the trigger she fell backwards and hit the ground "Ouch." When she stood back up she saw that the tree is down and thousands of chips were everywhere "Wow."

"Better be careful where you aim." Ritsuke joked seeing young soldier was really shocked. Bloom quickly activated failsafe and put it back into the bag. Ritsuke then took out another disc. It was bright gold with light blue ring "I think this one will be your favorite."

Bloom eagerly took it "Don't tell me you finished it!" Bloom examined it all over "AT Amplifier."

"Everything is by your design. I'm quite sure you'll get into some fight soon, so try it there." Ritsuke said. As it says, the AT Amplifier… amplifies… personal AT Field of its user. Even humans have it, only so small and weak that they cannot use it. On full power it should match an Eva Mk.04 or lower angel.

**End of flashback**

So far all Bloom knew about the AT Amplifier was that it was using Casius as a source. It was stored in it using some kind of subspace bubble or something like that. This wasn't her specialization.

"Hey Bloom." Flora came in "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

Bloom smiled at her "Project Hunter." She replied "Basically, I'm creating a robot that would be at least close to Evangelion's power. But I cannot get through some obstacles."

"Why's that?" Flora asked sitting next to her friend.

Bloom pointed on the holo-screen "The problem is that it cannot withstand some bigger impact. Those traverses will just bend or brake."

"Then use traverses from Exomium." She replied.

"Exomium?" Bloom looked at her quizzingly.

"It's a metal on Lymfea, my home world. It's harder and firmer than any metal in known universe and there's a lot of it. If you want I can get you as much as you want." She replied obviously happy she can help Bloom in any other way than just in class.

Bloom looked at screens and then back at her friend "I need at least a sample."

Flora reached behind her neck and handed Bloom a necklace. It was very dark metal in form of a leaf "Here, this necklace is made from pure Exomium."

"Thank you." Bloom held it before her and computer made a scan. It was just a basic scan, but it should give her some idea of its firmness. After few seconds Bloom handed it back to Flora. As she looked at the screens she couldn't believe her eyes "No way, it's 100 times firmer than Titanium."

Bloom typed new numbers into Project Hunter "Wow not just that it works now it will also be able to withstand an N2 mine!"

"What's an N2 mine?" Flora asked.

"It's a weapon." Bloom made few videos of N2 explosions "It's a mass destruction bomb that can annihilate anything in 20km radius."

"You know, I've been wandering. The Evangelions, Wunder, N2 mines and even your pistol. The Earthlings made a lot of weapons, more than enough to destroy any enemy, but why?" Flora asked.

"We have to defend ourselves against Angels and NERV. We never attacked anyone." Bloom replied still smiling at her.

"But, why did they attack you?" she asked back.

"I don't know. I have some clues, but that's it. Some say they wanted our planet, some say they wanted revenge for those stuck on Earth and some say because they just wanted to annihilate human race." Bloom said continuing her work.

"So, basically, you do not know your enemy." Flora stated after hearing this.

"You could say that. Although we know their weaknesses and powers so we can actually defeat them." Bloom replied still working.

"Anyway, we should go or else we're going to be late for the lesson." Flora said getting up.

"Yeah." Bloom replied saving her work and shutting down the computer, which slowly landed in her hand. She put it on her table and took her books.

In the dorm room they met other girls just leaving. Stella was first to speak after they got into the corridor "So, what kind of battle do we have today?"

"I believe there was defense barriers on schedule." Tecna said kinds cheerfully.

"Sounds like you're looking forward to it." Bloom said.

"Of course." Aisha yelled at her smiling "Creating a strong shield to protect yourself is almost an art."

"Only few can create a strong one." Musa continued.

"If you create strong enough to deflect Griselda you'll get a free week." Flora added.

"Now I'm interested." Bloom said.

It didn't take long and they stood in the middle of courtyard with everyone from their class. Miss Griselda was just about to start "Welcome ladies to your first lesson of Defense fields. In Self Defense you were taught how to create a barrier, but in these lessons you'll learn how to perfect it. One by one you'll step before me. If you withstand my attack you'll get a week off." Right after she said it, she transformed into her Guardian form. Bloom got a little nervous seeing huge blue crystal hovering few meters above the ground.

Bloom made a little node to herself; she had to be sure no one heard her "Ramiel type, 5th angel."

And so it went. One by one girls stepped before her and set up their barriers. 10 of them already passed and all of them failed to block Griselda. Some of them broke even after first strike. Now it was Stella's turn.

Stella transformed and crossed her arms before her creating a barrier. Bloom was a little uncertain, but tried to keep her calm face of soldier. Griselda changed shape and fired a beam at her. First strike was blocked and even the second one wasn't strong enough to break the AT Field of Solaria princess. However the third was too much for her to handle and her barrier broke.

Coursing, Stella de-transformed and joined those who passed it. And so on; all girls were tried and everyone failed except Mira. She was able to withstand all three attacks and her barrier was still firm. Although she was very tired. Griselda said something. It was very deep and it sounded as if someone copied it from a broken desk with very used needle with a very bad amplifier (**reference to gramophone for those who didn't understand**). Something like "As expected from Domino family."

Bloom could understand only because she's been working with broken devices ever since she could remember.

Now it was her turn. Everyone expected Bloom to summon her Eva Unit X, but instead of it she just walked onto the spot and faced Griselda. She took a deep breath and sighed clearing her mind. She needed to concentrate at her upcoming task "AT Amplifier, 50%."

The device on her chest started glowing. Its blue circle filled to the half symmetrically at both sides from above. She felt the power of AT Field inside her growing. Once she extended her arm towards her teacher she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Griselda fired the first attack straight at her student. Her attack was however stopped by an octagon barrier of colors. AT Field of Bloom was strong enough to block her. Bloom could say she felt it, but it wasn't any worse than battling in Eva. Before the second attack she raised the performance to 75% and the circle on her chest shined more.

The second attack was stopped as well and Bloom didn't even break a sweat.

Griselda became impatient as her student was just making fun of her. She changed her shape into a star and fired. Bloom had troubles stopping it this time. This power wasn't enough "AT Amplifier! MAX POWER!"

Her shield was very powerful, but despite her concentration, her efforts and AT Amplifier on her chest it didn't hold. After few seconds it broke like a glass and Bloom was sent flying backwards. She hit the wall of Alfea and then fell down on the ground. She was gasping for air.

"Bloom!" Winx ran up to her checking if she's all right.

With huge efforts Bloom managed to sit. She whined in a pain as she felt her arm was broken. When girls saw it they let her lie down again. Stella was first to speak first again "We need to get her to infantry!"

"My…" Bloom managed to speak through the whines "… in my closet… yellow bottle."

"On it." Mira ran off.

"That's what you get for making fun of your teacher." Griselda walked up to them.

"I… I wasn't making fun of anyone. I was just testing my new… new equipment." Bloom said.

"Don't move. Spear your energy." Aisha said putting a hand on her chest.

Mira was back in a very surprising time. She carried a small yellow bottle "Here it is."

"Now… listen to me. You… you have to… get it into my skin… on the injury." She managed to say.

"You mean. Massage it on that broken bone?" Mira asked and Bloom nodded.

Mira hesitantly spit the content of the bottle on her hands. It was some kind of transparent gel. As gently as she could she started rubbing it onto her twin's arm. Bloom was whining in pain even more, but Mira couldn't go any gentler.

And soon the gel took its effect and Bloom stopped whining. Mira retracted her hands as Bloom nodded at her. With help of girls she managed to stand up still not moving her arm "I need to get to Wunder."

"I thought it's healed with that gel." Aisha said as Mira used some kind of spell and cleared her hands.

Bloom shook her head "No, that gel is just a very strong anesthetic. My arm is still broken." She took out her phone and used it to teleport herself on board of Wunder.

She was back in a couple of minutes with a metal device on the broken bone. It was dark blue and smooth "Did I miss something?"

"Not necessarily." Musa said.

Tecna got really interested in the device on Bloom's arm. She was examining it from all angles and scanning it with her computer "Your technologies won't cease to amaze me."

Bloom reached into her pocket and took out a disc "I downloaded some of unclarified technologies. You can look at it."

Tecna grabbed it like crazy "Thanks."

Rest of the day was free so girls went to city to do some shopping. While girls used the bus, Bloom took little Ori and used her Orion. She wasn't rushing… much. Just over 100Mph. She was actually enjoying showing off her personal car. It was so strong and fast and yet small and flexible.

Her vehicle sure was sure attracting a little too much attention. But Bloom got used to it. Ever since she returned to these realms she was the center of all discussions and all news wanted to do an interview with her, but she was ignoring them every time.

Even now when she found a good parking spot and stepped outside she saw many paparazzi all around. With an evil grin she used weak AT Field generated with her AT Amplifier and all glass in their cameral broke. Without any other word she walked toward the bus stop and waited for girls to arrive.

Very soon they were together and went into a mall nearby. Stella was in her element, as we say "Wow, I need one of those!" with that girls spread all over the mall and started checking all kinds of clothes.

Bloom wasn't so sure about this. She wanted to look good for Sky. Over last few weeks they became... close… and he always looked just perfect only for her. She wanted to pay him back.

She picked a dress; it was baby blue single with red and orange flowers on it. It was sleeveless and on the button was a miniskirt.

"This looks nice." The she put it closer to herself and looked into the mirror "But my plug suit ruins every dress." There was a very long silence as Bloom thought about what to do. She didn't want to give up her Plug suit. She's been wearing it last few years as only dress. I remind that the Plug suit is not an ordinary dress. It's more like a second skin. The pilot can wash in it and the water will clean both, her and the suit "Well, maybe few hours won't be so bad."

So she decided to buy it then. She put it into the basket she had and went to pay for it. However a very familiar sound caught her attention. It was a Music box and it was playing the song Asuka used to sing to her when she was little 'Cruel Angel's Thesis'.

Bloom slowly walked towards the sound through the maze of the mall shelfs. Very soon she bumped into someone "Oh, sorry mister. I… Gendo!" she almost yelled when she saw the man's face. She reached for her gun and realized she let it in her room.

"Do not worry my dear. I am not here to cause troubles." He said almost gently.

"Then what do you want?" she asked.

He was holding a little music box with a small angel spinning in the middle of it. It was made from the wood, top quality. He handed it to Bloom and now she realized this box was playing that song "I found this in ruins of Tokyo-3. I thought you might like this."

Bloom listened to the music. She was so lost into it she didn't catch herself singing "Like an angel who has forsaken sympathy, rise now young boy and make yourself a legend."

Sudden voice kicked Bloom out of her trance "Bloom?" she turned to see all girls around her "You Ok?" Mira asked.

Bloom nodded "Yeah. I think so."

"I see you've found something you like." Stella said looking into her basket where Bloom's dress was.

Bloom put the music box into the basket and they all went to pay for their new dresses. There wasn't any problem with the box. It almost seemed the seller knew it.

Bloom decided not to worry about it and just put her new dress and the box into the storage of Orion. Right after that she ran up to girls and they all went to get something sweet.

They gathered in the near café. Bloom ordered some small dessert and a coffee and so did others from Winx.

"Bloom, how's your arm?" Flora asked.

Bloom smiled and looked at the device on her arm "Just fine, it will take some time to fully heal, but I can do anything but fistfight."

"As if there was someone to fight with fists huh?" Aisha asked sipping form her drink.

"Yeah, every time we fight use our bodies, but your Evangeion seems invincible." Musa said.

"Trust me." Bloom said sipping her coffee "She is not invincible. She's just very hard to kill."

"You're talking about Eva as a person." Tecna said.

Bloom smiled softly "I… every time I'm inside her… I feel someone. I hear a girl telling me it's going to be all right. She's telling me what to do, how to fight. I heard that voice ever since Unit X had been made."

"You think it's Eva talking to you?" Flora asked.

Bloom nodded "It's someone inside Eva. Protecting me just like Unit 01 protects Shinji and Unit 02 protects Asuka." She put a hand on her heart "Her voice is always keeping me alive. Making me hope that I shall see the sunrise once again."

"I would really like to know that feeling too." Aisha said.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Flora reached into her pocket and took out some piece of paper. She hand it to Bloom "I called home and they agreed to give you as much of Exomium as you need."

"Thanks." Bloom replied.

"Why do you need Exomium?" Tecna asked.

Bloom looked at them "I have a little project and all I needed was the right metal. The known ones on Earth aren't firm enough."

"And what kind of project is that?" Musa asked.

Bloom smiled and started playing with her fingers on table "Not so long ago Nya asked me how it feels to pilot the Eva. I decided to start Project Hunter. Once it's done it should be a robot nearing Evangelion in strength. All I needed to finish it was the right metal."

"You must let me see it." Tecna said all excited.

"Once we get back I will show you what I have." Bloom said finishing her coffee "Anyway, it's getting dark. We should go back to Alfea."

"Yeah." Flora said.

They all paid and went to the bus station. Bloom went to her Orion and just when she turned back she saw that girls were getting into a bus. She opened the hatch and was just about to head back to Alfea when a sudden explosion lightened the streets of Magix. It was in the middle of city.

She knew that girls were already in the bus and not too far from Alfea. She decided to look at what happened so she twitched her right hand adding the throttle and headed off. In a surprising speed she was passing all blocked streets. Finally she arrived to the street next to the park where police was already stopping everyone "Please stay back."

"What's happening?" Bloom asked demandingly.

"Lady please, stay back." The policeman said.

"I am princess Bloom of Domino and ambassador of Earthlings. What is going on here?" Bloom was getting rather angry. She was used to she was on the top of chain of command. Below Misato and her parents of course.

The policeman sighed "Few minutes ago some three girls turned into Daemons and set the park in fire. Then they disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" she asked.

"They just vanished." He replied.

"Alright. How's the fire?" she sighed heavily.

"Bad, no matter what our firefighters do they cannot get it under control. It seems there's some magic involved." He replied.

Bloom knew that what they call magic is just another form of AT Field and there was something that can nullify any AT Field "Maybe I can help you."

"You may try it." He said letting her go.

Bloom nodded and quickly ran into the burning park. However she was stopped by the flames before her. The heat was unbearable like that.

**Meantime on Domino**

Rina and Nya ran up to their parents with small TV in their hands "Mom, Dad you have to see this!"

"What is it?" Marion asked as Rina handed her the small TV.

There was a reporter and behind her was burning park of Magix "About 15 minutes ago three girls entered the Magix park and set it on fire. According to our latest information the fire is somehow blocking all efforts to extinguish it. There might still be people in there."

That was when a familiar girl ran up to the burning forest behind the reporter. The reporter turned around "What is she doing?"

"That's Bloom!" Oritel yelled in surprise.

That was when she ran into the flames of the park "Is she nuts?" the reporter asked probably thinking her microphone was off.

In few seconds flames formed a tunnel from within of the park. And through the tunnel the people started running out and into the safety. One woman ran out and immediately hugged her little daughter who was outside waiting for her.

Then Bloom herself ran out of there holding little baby. A policeman immediately ran up for the baby. Bloom handed baby to him and now she had free hands. Young redhead princess ran back inside of the flaming park. The tunnel closed behind her.

"Why is she running back?" Rina asked.

There was silence. No one could even breathe. The air itself was tensed as everyone was waiting for what will happen next. That was when a whirlwind appeared. It slowly formed itself in the center of the park and was slowly getting bigger.

"It's swallowing flames!" someone yelled from the crowd near the camera.

The whirlwind was truly swallowing all flames and taking them up. Before long four bright orange wings could be seen from inside of whirlwind few meters above the ground. No one could see the owner due to the dust and flames around them.

Didn't take long and all flames were taken up to the stratosphere and extinguished. Then the whirlwind was slowly fading. It was getting bigger, but weaker. In few moments it was just a strong breeze and everyone could see the owner of orange wings.

It was the same girl who ran into the fire. Then Bloom slowly landed before the park. Her wings were fading till they totally disappeared.

**Back with Bloom**

As soon as Bloom's wings disappeared and AT Amplifier turned off she totally lost it. She was so exhausted she fell down. Her legs just went limp. Her mind was tired and her body had to withstand very high temperatures. Through the pain of her burnt skin she couldn't feel her plug suit was damaged as well.

She saw and heard many people, probably doctors around her. Their voices were just so distant and it was getting worse. Her eyes became very heavy and very soon she passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Bloom woke up feeling a huge headache and some light pressure on her left hand. She tried to open her eyes. They were very heavy. Almost as if someone attached a weight to them. But eventually she managed to open them enough to see. She recognized it was some kind of hospital. The roof was quite similar to the infirmary on Wunder. And the small of chlorine was filling the room.

While on her bed she turned her head to see her left hand. A smile crossed her face upon seeing her littlest sister. Nya, sleeping by her legs with her head on Bloom's hand. She looked so cute Bloom couldn't make herself move or else she would wake up.

So Bloom looked around little more. On her left side was a small table and on it were all kinds of flowers. She also saw many small papers on them. Most of them were covered or she couldn't see them clearly because of those flowers. But some of them were readable like that. For example there was 'We hope you'll get better soon, Winx.' Or 'Please wake up my love. We still have a dance to finish, Sky.' Bloom felt flattered by this.

She looked back at young Nya as she moved a little. Bloom could say she liked sleeping like that. Nya was smiling signalizing she probably has a sweet dream. Bloom tried to lift her right hand, but sharp pain stopped her. She looked right and slowly moved her hand up so she could see it. It hurt a lot.

Bloom couldn't believe her eyes. Her whole arm was covered in bandages. First she thought her plug suit must be below it, but she would have to see lines of AT Amplifier leading from her limps to her heart, but they weren't there. That means that someone from Wunder must have come and take down the suit… or they figured out how to do it and suit destroyed itself along with AT Amplifier. If this happened then years of work on the most powerful personal weapon was gone.

She put her hand back down and thought hard about what she will do now. Luckily for her, her thoughts were cut as child princess started waking up. She rubbed her little eyes and opened them. She looked around a little till finally her sight landed on her big sister's smiling face. Huge smile appeared on her face upon seeing this "Big sis!" Nya moved to hug Bloom tightly. She back away immediately realizing it was painful for Bloom "Sorry… I'm just so glad you're finally awake."

"It's OK." Bloom replied still smiling "I'm fine. How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks." Nya simply answered.

"Two weeks!?" Bloom yelled back "I must have been hurt very badly."

Nya's face turned sad "When we came here they were just transporting you to the operation room. I saw you were all burnt. I couldn't tell where your skin started and your suit ended. Nobody wants to tell me what was happening there, but I know that someone from that ship had to come. It was young woman with short blue hair."

"I guess they had troubles with my plug suit." Bloom replied giggling "You see, while it's on me I won't move and it won't break. If it was burnt as you say then there must have been very strong fire."

"And when we could finally see you I… I…" Nya started crying.

"Shhh, It's OK." Bloom put a hand on her cheek.

Nya immediately fell on her chest letting her tears disappear in a blanket of her big sister "I thought I would lose you. The doctors said you won't probably survive the night. I was so scared."

Bloom started rubbing her head gently calming her down "Now, now, I would never leave you. In fact I have a little surprise almost ready for you."

Nya looked at Bloom with her red teary eyes "What surprise?" she asked still sobbing a little.

"Not yet." Bloom put a finger on Nya's lips "What kind of surprise would it be if I told you?"

Nya smiled and slowly got down off the bed. Bloom tried to sit, but was stopped by sharp pain all over her body "You should lie."

"Yeah." Bloom stopped her efforts knowing her movement would only make her wounds worse. She was never burnt like that. When she looked at her body she could see only white bandages.

Nya sat next to the bed on a chair and took Bloom's hand. Bloom gently smiled. That was when door opened and Bloom's family came in. Rina was first "Bloom!" she ran up to her bed and gently hugged her. Bloom raised her hands and hugged her back.

"You really know how to worry your family." Blossom said putting more flowers on the table next to bed.

"I'm glad to see you." Bloom replied smiling. She noticed no one else came.

"I should apologize Mira and parents…" he sat on the next bed "There's a situation that requires their attention. In fact I should be there too, but someone has to take care of little ones."

"What kind of situation?" she asked rather worried as he sounded sad.

"It's nothing you should worry about." He replied trying to hide it with a fake smile.

"Blossom, I'm trained to recognize when someone is lying." Bloom replied smiling mischievously.

Blossom sighed heavily "Well, if you really want to know…" he stood up and went up to the window "After you passed out Daemons launched huge offensive. Many worlds have already fallen and others are fighting for their lives. Domino survived only thanks to Earthlings, but not even they can hold on forever."

"Then we need to help them." Bloom tried to sit again, but was stopped by both her sisters and sharp pain.

"We can't." he replied "The only reason we're here is because Magix is one of core worlds and is well protected. Girls are on Alfea preparing defense."

"We have a special unit ready to evacuate us when war gets too close." Rina said.

"I saw what war can do to world." Bloom said "I will not let any other world follow suit of Earth."

"That reminds me…" Blossom extended his hand and familiar silver ball appeared "Tecna told me to give you this." He handed it to his younger sister.

"Thanks." It was her computer. She put it on the table. Now was not the time to be projecting.

"Anyway, we should go girls." Blossom said looking sadly at his sisters "We have to go back to Alfea."

"Aww, but I wanted to spend more time with big sister." Rina protested.

"It's all right girls, I'm fine." Bloom reassured them "It won't be long before I join you."

With heavy heart they left their sister. Bloom was lying on her bed thinking hard about almost everything. She thought about her wounds, her Unit X and more. After few minutes she activated her computer and connected to the Wunder database. Blossom really wasn't kidding. According to latest news Domino, Lymfea and Eraclyon are under attack. Zenoth, Kurdasian, Jurios and Melody had already fallen.

"This is bad." Bloom said "I need to get out there fast. I'm sure if I got to Unit X she would lend me her healing, but how to do it?"

**3 days later**

Bloom woke up feeling her body was shaking. In fact whole world was shaking. Bloom was all dizzy and confused, last thing she could remember was how doctors gave her anesthetics before the operation.

"What's happening?" she carefully stood up and noticed that machines monitoring her condition were offline. As she stood up, she felt sharp pain in her right side. With a hiss of pain she put her hands on the painful place. Every step hurt, but she could manage it for some time.

Hearing various noises from outside, she walked up to the window and removed the sunblind. "What the f #$k?"

She saw that the city was burning. She saw many Daemons all over the city as they were higher and buildings. Then she looked down and saw some soldiers in dark red armors killing running innocents "I guess those must be Daemons in their human form. I better get out of here."

She remembered Orion should still be parked next to that mall and looked out if she can see it. Luckily she could and it wasn't so far away.

Still holding her side she slowly walked to door and peeked outside. She could see many dead bodies and blood everywhere. She also heard gunfire and screams echoing through halls of hospital.

"I need to find a weapon." Doing her best not to hiss from pain she slowly walked through bloody halls. She was listening to every sound, even the slightest footstep could tell her where her enemy was.

She had quite luck when she had to hide in a dark room on her left. She wasn't even breathing until about 5 soldiers in those red armors passed by. She found herself in a storage room full of all kinds of medicines. As quickly as her wounds let her she searched around for anything useful. She found some extra strong painkillers. According to label it should take effect in 5 minutes.

She quickly took bunch of them and swallowed them. They really worked. In less than 5 minutes she couldn't feel any pain and could move freely. She knew that her wound was still there, but she could deal with it later.

She hid once again as those soldiers went by once more. Luckily for her, one of them went straight into the room. I imagine you know what happened. With a swift hit on his neck she sent him sleeping. This should keep him for hours so there was no worry he'd get into the way.

That was when Bloom got an idea. As quickly as possible she stripped him and took his armor including helmet. Taking his gun she walked outside hoping that others wouldn't suspect a thing. One of them turned up to him "What took you so long?"

As a soldier and one of scouts she knew how to change her voice appropriately "I was checking one room."

"And?"

"Nothing but few medicines."

He turned back and they all continued. She had to pretend she's one of them. At least for they were passing quiet halls of hospital she heard something. It was distant and muffed, but it sounded like a cry of child.

Swiftly and quietly she split away from the group of soldiers and followed the sound. She ended up before the door of another storage. Slowly she opened the door and came in. The sound disappeared and the only thing that could be heard was distant explosions outside and trammeling walls of building. She was sure the child got scared of her and got quiet not even breathing, but whoever it was, he or she was here in this room.

Right after she her entered another soldier "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Bloom turned at him "There's someone in here." The soldier grabbed his weapon and went up to Bloom. Blindly believing one of his own he walked before her and that was Bloom's chance. She let go of her gun letting it hang down by the belt. Swift movement with his head sent him to the realm of dead. She broke his neck and let his body fall down.

"You can come out now." She said trying to sound as good as she could "I am not one of them."

Small cabinet opened and small girl looked out "Will you hurt me?" she couldn't by any older than 8.

Bloom took down her helmet "Of course not." The girl came out revealing she held a baby wrapped in blanket. Bloom smiled and walked up to her. The girl backed away a little, she was protecting the baby. Bloom crouched down "Don't worry, I will get you out of here. Both."

Girl still seemed unsure, but right now she didn't have anything to lose. If she stayed they would discover her and kill both of them. This girl before her gave her some chance. She nodded and Bloom took on her helmet again.

"Let's go." Bloom grabbed her weapon and headed out. Now was time to get rough.

Stairway was just on the other side of hall. Bloom went first checking every corner before signalizing girl to follow. Luckily they made it to the stairway without getting any attention. At least till now. The same moment girl ran through the door to stairway a blast missed Bloom's head by inches. She looked right to see a soldier aiming at her "You traitor!"

Bloom raised her gun and fired. Her shot literally found its target as she hit him right between his eyes.

"Go!" Bloom yelled at the girl and they both hurried downstairs. It seemed there's just one team of soldiers as there was no one else in there. In few minutes they made it outside and continued running.

They quickly hid in ruins and watched as other soldiers ran out. "Damn it, they ran away."

"Let them be, it's not like they're going to survive." Another one said.

"Yeah, let them go."

With that they returned back into building to find and kill those who survived. Bloom used this chance and to get away.

All three of them eventually made it to the mall where Orion still was. Bloom wasn't sure about this. It was too easy, too obvious. It was standing alone in the middle of parking "Wait here." Bloom whispered and girl nodded.

Swiftly Bloom ran up to Orion and opened the hatch. She hopped in and right in the moment she was closing it something hit her. It was a bullet that flew right through her right arm. Bloom screamed in pain and grabbed her arm. It was clear shot through.

Bloom had some troubles starting engine, but eventually made it. There were more shots, but hatch was made from the same material Eva's eyes are made from. It was practically impenetrable.

She quickly took handles and got moving. Swiftly she drove to the girl and opened the hatch so it was shielding them from the shooter. She quickly jumped in still holding the baby and Bloom sealed the hatch again.

Now the real fun starts. Bloom got moving. Orion's engine roared through the streets of once beautiful city. She needed to get to Alfea fast.

Wheels were screaming as she was taking curves. Behind one of them were soldiers and they started firing at Orion. Bloom pushed the bottom on handle and two machine guns rolled out of the front. She pushed the bottom again and true fire started. Two superfast miniguns showed those Daemons what real firepower is.

It didn't take long and they made it out of the city. Now they had clear view on the city. It was in ruins. Not even single building remained intact.

But Bloom didn't have time for that. Painkillers were losing their effect and now she felt her wounds on full. Not just the shot through her arm, but even her side hurt more than before. But she had to endure it, not just for those two next to her, but for her family as well. Eva Unit X was most powerful together with Unit 01 and no one else will be accepted by her.

Luckily it seemed like this part of Magix was still intact. Forest was just fine and there weren't any signs of damage around the road. Didn't take long and magnificent building of Alfea was in view. Bloom used all her strength to stop before the gate. Her body was weak. She lost too much of blood to be fine.

No, she had to hold on just for a little longer. She opened the hatch "Follow me." Girl nodded and got out of Orion. Bloom took her hand and practically limped up to the gate. But it wasn't opening.

"Open up!" Bloom yelled hoping someone will hear her. Could Alfea be abandoned? No, they would never abandon such a stronghold.

Her legs gave up. She didn't have strength to stand anymore. Girl quickly tried to help her, but she didn't know how? Bloom was determined to get at least those children in. With all remaining energy she bashed into the gate "Open up!"

"What will we do?" Girl asked very worried.

Bloom thought hard "Could they really abandon Alfea?" she leaned against the wall "What now? Where to go now?" there was a silence for a moment before Bloom decided. She needed to get inside, but she lost too much of her blood to do anything. There was nothing she could do like that "Please… help me… Daphne."

All of a sudden something woke up inside of her. She felt the power returning to her. No… it wasn't her power. She felt someone else. She stood up and wasn't sure what to do. She looked at her wound and it was closing quickly. Feeling all that power inside, she clenched her hand into a fist and punched into the gate. Not just it opened, but it flew on the other side of school and hit the wall.

"How did…?" Bloom was stunned by this. This wasn't anywhere near power of human, this was an AT Field.

Truly, Alfea was silent. There wasn't even a single sound, even a single beep and step, just silence "Anyone hears me?"

They went to the dining room just to find it empty. After than they went to Winx dorm. Bloom checked every single room till she finally found what she hoped to see. Small book lying on Mira's desk.

"What is it?" girl asked.

"This is my sister's diary." Bloom opened it and went straight to last page "Maybe it can tell us where they went. Last record: Everything is lost. Daemons broke through last defense of Magix. Miss Faragonda ordered evacuation of Alfea. Right now special squad should be picking Bloom from hospital, but we lost contact with them. From all I can tell we are going to some military base on the other side of allied space. We should be safe there for the time being. Surprisingly, Domino is still holding. Those Earthlings have weapons of impressive power. I remember Bloom mentioned that N2 bomb, but I didn't know it's so powerful."

"So what now?" girl asked again.

Bloom walked up to her desk. Luckily her reserve phone and her gun were still there. Now she could finally get back to action. She walked up to her closet and took out all clothes. On the backside was small black bottom. She pushed it and backside opened revealing a small armory. There was a bulletproof armor. It was made from the same material as armor of Evangelion. Light, yet firm enough to deflect bullets.

Girl turned away as Bloom started changing. Bloom noticed it and smiled "What's your name?"

"J…Justica." She replied with an embarrassment in her voice.

"And that little one?" Bloom asked putting her armor on.

"This is my little brother, Jason." She said smilin baby in her hands. She didn't let go of him ever since they got out of the hospital.

"Where are your parents?" Bloom was just finishing.

Justica became very quiet "They… they died in that hospital. Mother gave me Jason and pushed me into that credence. All I heard was just scream and gunfire. Then you appeared."

"I'm sorry." Bloom said taking some ammo "I didn't mean to…"

"It's not your fault." She replied.

"Maybe it is." Bloom leaned against the closet "Maybe if I didn't played to be a hero in that park I wouldn't be in that hospital. I would be in my Evangelion fighting those Daemons. Maybe I'd be able to suppress them and prevent this slaughter."

"Even all Guardians couldn't stop them. I doubt human would do anything." Justica replied sitting on Bloom's bed.

"But I am not human, nor Guardian." Bloom said closing the closet again "I am only half of one being. My other half is waiting for me on Domino. Evangelion Unit X."

"Evangelion? Then you are…" Justica was really stunned when she realized who stands before her.

Bloom turned to face her with her arms crossed behind her back "Princess of Domino, pilot of Evangelion Unit X, ambassador of Earthlings, Bloom Langley Soryu Ikari."

"I…" Justica tried to say something, but was too stunned "I heard that your power is equal to great White knight. You are supposed to be heir of Great Dragon Flame."

"I heard that much, but who is that White knight?" Bloom asked.

"In ancient times, when universe was young. White knight was one of first Guardians. His power was so great it was radiating from him. His body was shining white, but one day he found a planet where his seed could grow gracefully. It's said that first of Daemons came there as well and suppressed his seed. That planet was forbidden for thousands of years till about 40 years ago. They say they sensed his presence and Guardians were coming there hoping to find their long lost master. Those who returned described huge monsters widely surpassing their power."

"Earth." Bloom whispered. Actually that would explain many things. Attacks of Angels on Earth for example. So they weren't attacking just because they wanted to destroy humanity, but to find Adam and Lilith. Humans were just in their way.

"So, what will we do now?" Justica asked.

"First we need to call some pickup." Bloom took out her phone "But there's no signal. Then we'll just have to make ourselves visible."

"What do you mean?" Justica asked.

"Stay here." Was the only answer she got.


	11. Chapter 11

Bloom hurried through empty halls of Alfea. As student of this school she was told how to activate emergency defense. There was a barrier that could be activated anytime. It would hold for months and be practically impregnable, but then it has to be recharged for one day. This was giving them pretty good chance.

Didn't take long and Bloom practically fired into Miss Faragonda's office where control of barrier was. She pulled the lever on wall next to window behind the desk and watched. Behind the window she saw huge barrier rising from the ground to top. It was covering whole school grounds. There wasn't even a single place uncovered.

With a big sigh she sat down. Now she could relax. There was no way any enemy would get to them for months.

"I… …ne there?" she heard someone, but it was bad. It was like from an old walkie-talkie.

Bloom stood up to see some hologram on Faragonda's desk. It was all blurry and weak. She leaned against the desk "This is Lucifer, Alfea collage, who's there?" Lucifer was Bloom's codename for special operations.

"L…fer… wh…a…e you doi…g …ere?" Now Bloom could say it was a woman.

"Your transmission is bad, repeat transmission is bad. I cannot read you." Bloom yelled into the com.

There was a reply, but it was way too distorted to make something out of that. It seemed that whoever was there was very far or had the worst transmitter Bloom had ever seen.

There was no use trying to reach someone with that. But there was a chance to reach someone. Orion had one of the best transmitter ever made. Practically whole surface was an antenna.

So Bloom went to gate and saw her Orion. Luckily the shield was covering even the vehicle so there wasn't any problem driving it inside. Once safely there she took the com and leaned against the opened hatch behind her "This is Lucifer, can anyone hear me?"

Her question was answered just by empty radio sound "Repeat, this is Lucifer, Alfea collage, can anyone hear me?" once again, no answer.

**5 days later**

Bloom, Justica and Jason had settled nicely. There was enough food for few months just for three of them. All that time Bloom spent trying to reach someone.

"This is Lucifer, Alfea collage. Is someone out there?" Bloom said using her com in Orion.

"Still quiet?" Bloom turned to see Justica walking up to her holding two cups of tea. She handed one to Bloom.

"Thanks." Bloom took a sip "There's nothing but radio noises. Looks like everyone abandoned this planet already."

"So there's no way to get out?" she asked.

"I have one more plan that might work." Bloom said calmly "I looked at that hologram in Faragonda's office. It has the same system my mobile had, so it can reach other planets, but it seems it doesn't have energy."

"So?"

"I'm gonna try connecting it to Orion and see if it gets better. All we need is to contact someone out there who can get a massage to Domino. To Earthlings." Bloom took another sip.

"Do you need help?" Justica asked.

"How's your brother?"

"He's asleep."

"All right, could you please bring me that hologram?" Bloom said and Justica ran off.

Before she returns Bloom opened the panel on Orion's left revealing its power source. Right after that Justica returned with device in her hands "Here."

"Thanks." Bloom took it and connected it to Orion using two cables. Then she put the hologram on Orion itself and tried to speak "This is Lucifer, Alfea collage, can anyone hear me?"

Hologram activated and she could make something out of it "L…fer… Re… ntain. Repe… this is… ed Foun…in. "

"Didn't catch it. Repeat, didn't catch it. Transmission is bad." Bloom said.

"We… s..ing you a…up." Bloom was sure it was a boy and she could swear she heard that voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand a thing. There's too much of interference. Repeat, too much interference."

There was silence for a while before someone spoke again "There, is it be…ter?"

"Not perfect, but I read you." Bloom said smiling just like Justica "This is Lucifer, Alfea collage."

"This is Red F…ntain." Bloom could swear she heard that voice somewhere "What are you doing there?"

"We're survivors from city. We managed to get here. I'm student here." Bloom wasn't sure if it was even truth.

"But Alfea was evac…ted few days ago. Why aren't you with them?" Now she recognized him, it was Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend.

"Timmy is that you?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"This is Bloom." She replied "Damn it's good to hear you."

"You're alive?" he asked surprised "Everyone thought you died in that hospital during attack."

"Nope, I managed to get out and I have two more survivors with me."

"Man…" he said obviously happy and surprised "You should have seen what massage about your death did."

"What?"

"When they proclaimed you dead, you parents, siblings and soldiers of Domino were so angry they drove Daemons out! Can you imagine them when they find out you're alive?"

"You know what? Don't tell them yet. Let's make it huge surprise."

"Sure, anything you say. There's a transporter on its way to Alfea right now."

"In fact I would appreciate a super heavy tank." Bloom said joking.

"You have some vehicle?" Timmy asked curiously.

"Actually I'm using my Orion as power source right now."

"All right listen. You can leave barrier as it is and drive toward the transport. Barrier is one sided so you can leave it."

"All right." Bloom said checking surrounding if she could hear some enemies "Looks clear here. Fine I will take what I can and go."

**10 minutes later**

Bloom was just finishing packing some supplies into storage of Orion. Justica and Jason were already sitting in sidecar of Orion ready to head out.

"Ready?" Bloom asked and Justica nodded. Bloom mounted Orion and closed hatch. Wheels screamed and silver vehicle headed off. In quite a speed they got through the barrier and Bloom quickly made a drift left. Right that moment gunfire appeared from every direction. Bloom quickly understood "It's a trap!"

Luckily they didn't have much time to fire at them since Orion already had quite a speed. Bloom quickly added more throttle and got out. Right behind them two other vehicles started chasing them.

"I have to admit…" Bloom said looking into a mirror "They really are determined."

Since the road was so straight Bloom could pull some tricks. Front and back wheels changed angle for 90 degrees and Orion turned. Autopilot kept Orion rolling the same way as before. With a grin on her face Bloom pulled out miniguns and fired "Eat this, mother f! #rs!"

Miniguns made short work on those chasing vehicles. When Bloom made the same movement as before and turned Orion back forward, those Daemons exploded. Justica watched at that in awe "Wow, that was amazing!"

"No one will be firing at my Orion. I made my own upgrades." Bloom replied. She twitched her right wrist and added more throttle.

Few minutes later she saw something on the horizon. It was very heavy, hovering transporter. It was all red just like Red Fountain ships and it even had cannon on top. They both stopped as they met. Bloom did not open the hatch since they weren't very covered without it. Few soldiers stepped out "Are you Lucifer?"

Bloom nodded "Codename Lucifer, Wunder Scout devision."

"Please follow us back to Red Fountain." Another one said "You should be safe there."

"Well we're just coming from Alfea. We activated the barrier there."

"You'll tell this to Professor Saladin." Soldier replied.

**15 minutes later**

Bloom's Orion was way faster than that transporter… and apparently better armored. During the way back to Red Fountain they ran into some traps and while transporter was all full of scratches and bullet holes while Orion was perfectly smooth without a single scratch. But eventually they made it to the school.

Bloom could say it wasn't that nice castle anymore. It was more like levitating fort surrounded by a barrier and a wall on ground. That wall was huge, it reminded Bloom the Guardian base from earlier.

Right before them the wall opened and let them go in Bloom could say that school turned into some kind of super heavy armored outpost.

She parked Orion… well… more like she made a drift before entrance. Some students and soldiers had to jump away so they wouldn't be crushed by it. The moment she opened hatch she heard many gasps from all around. Right behind opened doors to what seemed like a lift to school stood Timmy.

"Bloom!" he walked up to her "Man it's good to see you."

"You too Timmy." She replied.

"What happened?" he asked while Bloom was getting down from Orion "Everyone thought you died in that hospital during the attack. There was even a video of your execution."

"What?" Bloom was surprised "I was supposed to go on some surgery operation. When I woke up it was everything like this."

"Man, Sky will jump with happiness when he learns about you." Timmy said while gesturing her to follow him inside.

Bloom gestured Justica to follow so she took her little brother and did as Bloom wanted. Bloom continued to talk with Timmy "Where is he now?"

"After fall of Eraclyon week ago he and his family went to various bases all over the battlefront."

"And my family?" Bloom couldn't help but ask.

Timmy wasn't sure how to reply "Your parents managed to defend Domino with huge help of Earthlings. I must admit they sure know how to fight. And Blossom…"

"What?"

"Last time we heard about him… his squadron was attacked by bunch of Daemons. That was days ago."

"I see." Bloom replied. She understood costs of war… and she really didn't think he's dead.

"Rina and Nya are here in Red Fountain." Timmy said with a grin on his face "Those two really are stubborn. They didn't want to leave you so they hid in transporter to Red Fountain while Alfea was evacuated."

Bloom couldn't help but laugh "That sounds just like those two!"

Few minutes later they entered Saladin's office. There was just one chair and Bloom let Justica sat down. Saladin was first to speak "I am glad you made it out girls."

"Well, if it weren't for Bloom, I and my brother would be dead by now." Justica said smiling at her.

Bloom smiled "I just did what I could."

"Anyway…" Saladin started "I think your parents would be glad to see you. Transporter to Domino leaves tomorrow morning. It will take you to Domino palace."

"Understood." Bloom replied.

"There's also a transport ready to take these two and your sisters to safety." Saladin added looking at Justica and Jason.

"We thank you sir." Justica said.

"Oh, here." Timmy took out Bloom's phone and handed it to her.

Bloom quickly grabbed it "Where did you get it?"

"After that incident in park, Tecna took all technologies you had with you. During evacuation she handed I to me. She also gave me this." He took out familiar disc with blue circle.

"My AT Amplifier!" she grabbed it glad that years of work weren't for nothing. However her Plug suit was part of device and that was destroyed.

"You have your power back." Saladin said "Now it's time to fight alongside your friends."

"I am soldier." Bloom replied "I am trained to fight."

After that they split up and Bloom went back to her Orion. She moved it somewhere else so it wouldn't be in a way. But now what? It was getting late and she got an excellent idea. There was huge empty place just perfect for some party or concert. She herself wasn't so bad singer and at least it would raise morale.

**2 hours later**

Spot lights turned on and Boys started. There were several of them who could play on instruments and Bloom got to sing. Cameras turned on and transmitted to whole Magical Dimension. They were fast learners. Bloom was amazed they managed to memorize 10 songs in extremely short amount of time.

Guys were playing the music of The Riddle and she was moving to the rhythm. She turned towards the crowd and raised her hands so they would do the same "Hey Red Fountain, You ready?"

Huge 'Yeah!' made her smile as she started moving more and more "That's what I wanted to hear! Now, let's go!" she waited for the music and then started "I've got two strong arms! Blessings of Babylon…" and so song continued.

"He'll never ever fight over you!" Bloom finished the song. Huge cheer made her smile "We thank you guys! But this was just the beginning! Now let's get this party started!"

"One more time! One more time!" crowd cheered.

"You want this song one more time?" another huge 'Yeah' confirmed it. Bloom shrugged and smiled "As you wish! So let's go!" she was jumping to the rhythm while waiting for the music "I've got two strong arms! Blessings of Babylon…"

**Meanwhile on Domino**

Tired Marion fell down onto the sofa. It was tiring day full of battles and political affairs. She turned on the holo-TV. Holding her eyes closed she listened to the pleasant music. It was fast and full of energy as if those who played it wanted to say there's still joy even in these times of war.

"Near a tree by a river there's a hole by the ground…" that voice was way too familiar. She opened her eyes again and her heart skipped the beat. She saw her daughter, Bloom dancing and singing.

"Bloom?" she said not believing her eyes. She watched her execution for herself. She watched as that Daemon general ran a bullet through her daughter's brain. She watched as her life disappeared in a spilt second. Her last words were 'Do not grieve for me… for I am eternal.'

But there she was. It was live from Red Fountain "No, it must be Mira." Right after that her phone started ringing. She picked it up "Yeah?"

"Mom, are you watching TV?" it was Mira.

"It's not you?" Marion asked quickly.

"No, I'm watching it with everyone else here. We cannot believe our eyes." there was a little pause as they were staring and listening "But she sure knows how to make an effective return."

Marion shot out of there so fast she didn't even hung the phone. She hurried outside of the castle and took out her traveling crystal. She quickly used it and teleported to Red Fountain.

**Back in Red Fountain**

Bloom was just finishing fifth song in a row. This one was Eye of Tiger. She remembered all songs that managed to survive from Earth. It's not like there were many of them.

She waited for crowd to calm down "Thanks again! We hope you like it!" another cheer and she could continue "Great, but now that we're so worked up I I'll give you something a little bit slower." She waved at her band and started 'Cruel Angel's thesis'. She truly gave her spirit into this one.

"Like an angel who has forsaken sympathy,  
Rise up, young boy, and make yourself a legend!

Blue skies and beckoning winds...  
Are trying to open the door of your heart.  
But you're gazing at me as if you cannot see;  
You just stand there, smiling vacantly.

Your eyes hold such innocence;  
You're blind to the fate that will soon come to pass.  
But it's summoning you with a touch like a sigh;  
You seek it without knowing why.

But, someday, I know that you will be awakened...  
And your eyes will finally see.  
These wings on your back are just waiting to guide you;  
The future will soon set you free!

This cruel thesis, a spiteful angel's litany,  
Will soon soar from the window of your destiny.  
White-hot pathos, a desecrated symphony;  
Stay true to this and don't betray your memory!

Come now, reach out - you must embrace reality!  
Rise up, young boy, and make yourself a legend!

You've slept for ever-so-long...  
Embraced in affection and cradled with care.  
But with morning's approach comes an echoing cry;  
It tells you to wave your dreams goodbye.

And the moon is shining above;  
It wishes to show just how fragile you are.  
You're so frail and slight in its silvery light;  
Our fate is not one we can fight.

But, someday, I hope that we'll be reunited...  
If that is what's destined to be.  
Perhaps we'll discover that elusive Bible,  
And then we will finally be free!

This cruel thesis, a spiteful angel's mockery,  
Will bring with it the sorrow of futility.  
Hold on tightly and do not lose vitality;  
You must wake up, for now the dream is history!

Come now, reach out - you must embrace humanity!  
Rise up, young boy, and make yourself a legend!

Love is the thread of the story that's woven...  
Of future and present and past.  
I may not ever ascend to the heavens,  
But I know my love will still last!

This cruel thesis, a spiteful angel's litany,  
Will soon soar from the window of your destiny.  
White-hot pathos, a desecrated symphony;  
Stay true to this and don't betray your memory!

Come now, reach out - you must embrace reality!  
Rise up, young boy, and make yourself a legend!"

This cheer was truly huge. Bloom felt a tear run down her cheek.

And so it went on and on, but there was a limit for this concert. Saladin said they have to end at 10pm. Bloom didn't want to go against rules so soldiers might think they can be broken. After last song was finished "We thank you everyone! You were awesome!"

After crowd was dismissed Bloom and her band started cleaning instruments and spot lights. That was when she heard familiar voice "Bloom."

Bloom recognized that voice. It was Marion, her birth mother. She slowly turned to face her. Marion's face was mixture of happiness and unbelief. She reached for Bloom and when her hand gently touched her daughter's face she started crying. She hugged Bloom tightly "It's me, mom. I'm fine."

"I… I thought you're dead." She said between her sobs "I was even there when they executed you."

"Then it couldn't be me." Bloom simply replied "I woke up in hospital few days ago."

"Mommy! Bloom!" they broke the hug and let Rina and Nya join. Well those two were more hugging Bloom than their mother "We always believed you're alive."

"I heard so much." Bloom giggled "But I still wonder… Who was the one you saw they killed?"

"Bloom," Marion started "I was there myself. If it was one of them then she had you studied well. She was moving, speaking and looking just like you. Her last words were 'Do not grieve for me for I am eternal'."

"That's my favorite quote from Dead sea scroll. I'm telling this to myself every time I'm fighting." Bloom replied.

"Do you think they could hack into Wunder?" Rina asked.

"I highly doubt that." Bloom replied "Nah, who cares. I'm here and that's it. Why should we worry about some trick those Daemons pulled."

"Yeah." Three of them said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next morning**

Marion decided to stay on Red Fountain with her daughters. The night was quiet and peaceful. There weren't even sounds of battle in distance. That meant only one thing to Bloom. Daemons totally annihilated Magix. Now that city is gone, she guessed Red Fountain will be their new target.

It was very soon in the morning. Bloom was sitting in the window staring on shining stars on dark sky. Is Earth one of them? That's the question that ran through her mind.

That was when she felt gentle touch on her shoulder. Bloom turned her head to see Marion with two cups "Cannot sleep?" she handed one to Bloom.

"Thanks." She took a sip. It was hot chocolate "I'm just worried."

"About what?" Marion asked sitting opposite her daughter.

"Many things." Bloom simply replied before taking another sip "But mostly about this war and my family."

"There's no need." Marion said smiling at her "Your little sisters are her with you, your twin sister is safe and sound on the other side of Magical Dimension and rest is on Domino. I must say I had no idea how tough people of Earth are. If it wasn't for them, Domino would fall long ago."

"That reminds me…" Bloom said "I'd like to know more… about Daphne."

Marion looked up on the sky with sadness and nostalgia in her eyes "She was the first one you looked upon. She helped me give birth to you and Mira. You came first and Daphne held you." She giggled a little "I remember what she said the moment your eyes opened and you looked at her. She said she will always be protecting you. Even though you and Mira were twins, she loved you more."

"I wish I could know her." Bloom said "But I bet I would cause her headaches."

"I think she would be proud of you." Marion smiled at her daughter "She would even go and fight with you."

"Wait a second." Bloom realized something "How did she look like?"

Marion looked up remembering "Let me think. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was pale like the bright snow of highest mountains. Her smile was the only thing that could reliably make you laugh."

Bloom looked at stars that were shining upon this semi-devastated world. That was when light started raising. Stars were disappearing one after the other till only one big yellow star filled the horizon.

Very soon, Bloom and Marion had to go back into their rooms and get changed. While Marion took her royal dress, Bloom took dress more suitable for movement and fight. Simple dark tracksuit was more than enough. It wasn't as good as her Plug suit, but still better than nothing.

Day started quite peacefully, soldiers around the camp were doing their daily bases, wall alarm was quiet and even survey corps weren't reporting anything, It almost seemed like daemons just fell back and held lines.

Bloom even made a call to other outposts including Domino and New Alfea, as they called the post where they evacuated students. They all reported the same thing: there was no activity, not even the slightest communication or survey.

Actually, this peace made Bloom nervous instead of relax. Bloom fought many times and she never liked when everything went quiet. That always meant only two things, the enemy is preparing huge attack… or they found something that shocked them.

**Later that day**

Bloom was just lying on the table in the infirmary of Wunder. She went through many tests and this was last one to go. She was lying there while scanner rolled over her.

Once done, she stood up and walked up to the monitor, where Rei, Shinji and Asuka stood. Bloom waited for the picture of her body loaded. Rei then started examining "There is an abnormality."

"What abnormality?" Asuka asked.

Rei zoomed to Bloom's head and now it was visible. From the outside, Bloom's skull has shown as little darker then small taint of bright white on her forehead. Rei then turned the image into the profile. It wasn't just single taint, but line of light went all the way through her head.

Rei thought for a while and then spoke "It seems there is a line of new tissue. It's about 12mm wide."

"That would actually fit for that gun they executed you with." Shinji said to Bloom.

"But shouldn't I be dead then?" Bloom almost yelled.

"I would seem your brain had regenerated itself." Rei coldly pointed "It is similar to what happens when Eva gets hit."

"The Curse." Asuka said.

"So not just it makes us eternally young, but it also makes us immortal?" Shinji almost yelled "We really did turn into Evas."

"It would seem that way." Bloom said "But why don't I remember anything from that execution?"

Rei immediately replied "Your cells had restored, but information they carried had not. It's like an invalid Hard-drive."

"You think we should tell Misato?" Asuka said.

Shinji then shook his head "No. I think we should keep this for ourselves, at least for now."

Bloom nodded "Agree. We cannot take a chance of other Guardians attacking us for this abnormality. They will think we are Daemons."

"Well, when you were gone…" Asuka started "We made few tests on what remained of them."

"We found out they are truly nearer to us than to Angels." Shinji continued "Basically, they are humans just like us, but they can alter between that huge form and normal form."

"They are children of Lilith, just like we are." Asuka said.

"But then… "Bloom was rather shocked by this "We have to stop it, till all of them die."

"That's the problem Bloom." Asuka replied "We weren't just sitting our butts you know. We found out that basically every single one of those people outside the royal families is Daemons."

"And since there is at least one family on each planet, they stay put." Bloom said "So killing them all would mean killing whole Magical Dimension."

"Yes." Shinji added "That's why we kept it all in secret and that's why there's so many of them. We think nobody knows about this. When we asked your family about that, they said Daemons are born from cursed mother. I think they mean Lilith."

"If we want more answers, we'll have to ask the one who created all Angels." Rei said.

Eva plots looked at her in disbelieve "You mean Adam?"

"No way!" Bloom yelled at her "We almost died sealing him under those kilometers of ice. I will never release that AT Field!"

"None of us will." Asuka said "And even if they forced us, only all four Evas together can break the seal."

That was when Misato came in "So, how is our pilot."

Rei replied "She is in excellent condition."

"That's great." She said before turning to Bloom "You feel all right?"

Bloom punched into the air few times, smiling "Ready for combat."

"That's good to hear." Misato said "Because there is group of them approaching."

"Why aren't we on high alert?" Asuka asked.

Misato just looked out of the window "There's too few of them for this to be an attack. According to King and Queen they are delegacy of peace."

"Peace?" Bloom yelled "There is no way there might be peace like that."

"I'm afraid they are going to sign it. " Mari came in carrying her datapad.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked taking the datapad.

"We've been monitoring communications ever since the war started." Mira explained sadly "Delegations like that are going to all kingdoms and it seems everyone is going to sign."

"But Earth is here as separate dominium." Misato said "And we are going to refuse. In fact, we found their homeworld. Briefing for attack is in 6:00 tomorrow."

"Rodger!" all pilots said in union.

Misato then looked at youngest pilot "Are you cool with that? We will go against your parents' wish."

Bloom seemed very determined "I and the princess of Domino and as such, it is in the best interest of my people to destroy all threats. I will do what needs to be done."

"Very well then, now let's go for that meeting."

**An hour later, throne room of Domino**

Royal family of Domino sat in their thrones including Bloom by her mother's side. Misato, Ritsuke, Shinji, Asuka and Mari stood on the side.

Daemon ambassador stepped before them and bowed deeply "Your majesties, I came here to negotiate the peace."

King Oritel gestured her to rise "We will hear you out."

"My king, we thing this war took more than enough lives on both sides." She said "Thousands of our brothers and sisters died and I'm sure you agree on that."

"I cannot agree more about this fact." Oritel said and stood up "All right then, let there be peace between our nations once again."

"What?" Bloom practically yelled standing up "Just like that?"

"Bloom, drop it." Blossom said with seriousness in his voice.

"NO. I saw what they've done in Magix!" Bloom snapped back "There's no way I'm going to just let it go."

"I'm serious Bloom, drop it!" Blossom stood up furiously.

"I will not just sit by and…" She continued but was cut off by her brother.

"Shut up Bloom!" he yelled at her causing "You will obey decision of our parents!"

With that Bloom ran away from the throne room very angry and disappointed. Marion stood up and ran after her.

Shinji looked at Blossom "Nicely done bro."

Next was Asuka "I've never seen her so frustrated."

Mari looked at him with playful smile "16 years of teasing and I have never achieved what you did in just few months. I've never made her so furious."

"And two of you are teasing each other almost constantly." Shinji added.

"If you wouldn't mind your majesty, I think this is personal." Ambassador said and Oritel gestured them to leave.

"Will she be all right?" Oritel asked.

Ritsuke spoke up "Let's just say this. If she won't get this out of her chest in time, her Eva Unit X will go berserk."

**Outside of castle**

Bloom kept on running like crazy towards the cliff. There she stopped and let it all out. She roared furiously. In fact, her roar really reminded the scream of Evangelion.

After her fury left her chest, she sat down on the edge of cliff. Marion slowly made in up to her and sat next to her daughter "Bloom, do you really think we should continue the war? That we should lose more lives?"

"Of course not!"~she snapped back not even looking at her mother "But I was raised to fight and care for those who fell."

"But we do care about those who fell, but we have to care more for those who can fall." Marion replied "But it's not way of Guardians to carry revenge with them."

"But it's way of humans to do that." Bloom replied looking into her eyes "I am not Guardian mom! I tried to be one, but I can't. I don't have power, I cannot transform like you can and I cannot follow your way. I'm just not cut out for it. All I am, is fighter, Major Bloom Langley Soryu Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Unit X."

Marion put her hand around Bloom's neck "Then go out there and be yourself." Bloom looked at her surprised "We cannot do that because of our code, but you can. You are still officially representative of Earth and so you are not bound by rules of our realms. Go, and give them hell girl!"

Bloom hugged her tightly "Thanks mom. You're the best."

"By the way, I'd like to see how it seems like when you're piloting the Eva."

"Then just go with me to Wunder tomorrow. We have synch practice in the morning." Bloom replied happily.

"I'll be sure to go."

**Same evening**

Bloom was sitting before the holophone connected to the other side of Magical dimension. Bloom was on one end while Mira, Winx and her Nya were on the other.

"Bloom!" they all yelled.

"Hey everyone!" Bloom replied "It's great to hear you again."

"You too." Aisha yelled.

"Although that concert made quite a noise here." Stella added.

"So, are you all right?" Flora asked.

"Yeah." Bloom replied "Tell me, is everything cool over there?"

"Well, we're missing you girl." Musa said.

"Yeah, it's way too boring her without you." Mira added.

"Well, we should be able to meet in few days." Bloom replied.

"Yeah, they are about to sign the peace." Tecna said.

Bloom became uncertain upon hearing that, but greatest nervousness came when someone came in "Girls, you should hear the news on TV."

Flora turned on the TV and Bloom did the same on her end. There was a reporter standing in a huge room with many kings and queens. In the middle of room stood ambassador of Daemons. Reporter took his micro and spoke "We are in the conference room where every realm of Magical dimension signed peace with Daemons. However, one nation refused to sign and said to continue the war alone if needed. Leader o Earth realm claimed their forces are ready to launch huge offensive on Daemons' homeworld in order to annihilate them. Could you please tell us how you are going to do that?" she pointed microphone at Misato.

Misato looked at her with face of true soldier "Thanks to the project of one of our Evangelion pilots, we are not able to make huge and powerful robots capable of destroying hundreds of them. Plus our Evangelions alone are more than capable of destroying whole planet all at once. People of Magical Dimension can trust me in this: we will annihilate them with such force they will never dare to attack anyone ever again!"

There was silence after that till girls looked at each other again in the hologram. Flora was first to ask "Bloom, are they talking about you too?"

"Yeah." Bloom nodded "Briefing is tomorrow morning. Wunder and Evas are being prepared as we speak."

"But, you know that's no way of Guardians." Tecna stated, but she didn't sound angry or anything, more like teasing.

"I am no Guardian." Bloom replied "I am Eva and Eva, creature between Guardians and Daemons. Girls, I tried to be one of you, but I am something else. Completely different race."

"Bloom." She turned to see Oritel walking into her room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked teasingly.

"It's not the time Bloom." He said seriously. Bloom stood up leaving holophone still on "Miss Faragonda wants to speak with you."

"Bloom." She stepped from behind Bloom's father.

"Miss Faragonda?" Bloom bowed a little "May I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can." She stepped closer "Do not participate in that attack."

"Excuse me?" Bloom replied a little confused and offended.

"Bloom, I know you were raised as soldier, but this bloodshed has to end." Miss F said "I beg you to join us in New Alfea."

Bloom shook her head "I'm sorry Miss Faragonda. But as you said I was raised as soldier and as such, I will fight for those who died and can die. That is just who I am. Unlike yours, my heart is open to all emotions and I am not just emotionless Guardian like you, who use their huge power only to suppress those who try to oppose!"

"You think you are stronger because of those emotions?" she snapped back and Bloom nodded "Then I challenge you to a duel."

"I gladly accept!" Bloom snapped back.

**Few minutes later on the field not far from Domino castle**

Bloom and Miss Faragonda stood about 30 meters from each other ready to transform. First was Bloom. She got few upgrades like small neural chip in her head to call Eva "X Inter-launch!"

In bright light appeared Evangelion Unit x and engulfed Bloom in the entry plug. In a second she held her handles and was ready for fight.

Now was Faragonda's turn. Without even a spell said she transformed into huge bright white figure with a mask on face. Bloom recognized it "Second angel type. Lilith type."

Now two huge beasts stood before one another ready to unleash the fury of ages. Bloom attacked first. They both agreed not to use any weapons like knife or sword, but purely 'magic' and muscles.

She launched at her with high jump and straight kick. However Miss Faragonda did not even move and Unit X was stopped by very powerful AT Field. She quickly jumped back in order to avoid strong beam of energy.

Once again they stood before each other. Bloom watched her opponent all amazed. She knew how to deal with most of Angels, even Adam, but this was Lilith type. The only one she did not ever encounter. As a matter of facts, none of pilots had ever faced her and true Lilith in depts. Of NERV is way bigger.

Bloom was thinking about her next move so hard she didn't notice Faragonda's attack. She extended her hand and truly huge ray of energy aimed at Unit X. Bloom quickly moved the handles and Unit X dodged, but her right eye was hit.

When everything settled, everyone expected Bloom to be laying on the ground defeated, but she stood there firmly as ever. However, Evangelion was damaged and something unusual could be seen. Armor of right side of head was gone, burnt in the blast and everyone could see the inside.

There was bright white humanoid head with closed eyes. it was clear it's a girl since string if hair fell down from the side and lips were also very girly.

Bloom opened her eyes again and with her the Eva did the same. Through the broken helmet they could see the right eye was opening and shining. Left eye opened to reveal bright green eye. And when Bloom roared inside of her entry plug , so did Unit X. it was quite awkward to see half of Eva being so fearsome with teeth like beast and the other being so beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long. I am kind of distracted right now. Well, at least I got to university. Anyway, I'd like to ask you something. You see, I really suck when it comes to art and kind of design, so… I would be really grateful if any of you would do some picture for this story. I will welcome anything. I asked my nephew, who is older than me, if he would do something, but he sent me to… go do something to myself, saying my stories are shit. Hey, as long as there are at least few that like it, it's worth it.**

Unit X raging like crazy and with craziness came strength. Bloom launched another attack on Faragonda and this time she broke through the AT Field. Old Guardian was shocked to see the strength and wildness in her former student. This was true nature of Evangelion, the more they rage them, the more powerful they become.

Bloom did not wait for anything and attacked again till Faragonda was shocked. Unit X's left head got engulfed in energy and once she punched her, Faragonda flew away and hit near hill. Bloom stood there victoriously.

Meanwhile, Marion was watching the revealed face of Evangelion. She recognized the face "D…Daphne!"

Bloom was in her Entry plug gasping like a sportsman after long marathon. She was relieved that this fight was over and she was the victor, but she knew this wasn't just her achievement. She leaned back into the seat and sighed "Thank you."

Then she took her handles again and headed back to Wunder while her family with de-transformed Miss Faragonda followed her in a small spaceship. Marion still watched the revealed face of Eva and it looked like Daphne more and more as she watched it.

Didn't take long and Bloom stood on roof of Wunder and door opened and something rolled out. It was a form for Eva which is supposed to carry her into her cage. Bloom led Eva there and stepped into the form. Holders grabbed Evangelion and dove back into the Wunder.

Ship landed near an entrance and royal family stepped in to follow Bloom. Led by soldiers, they made it to the Eva cage just in time to see Bloom getting out. The back of Eva opened and white cylinder rolled out. Bloom jumped out and landed on a platform where someone was already waiting with a towel since she was covered with LCL all over her.

She thanked him and went down to see damage of Eva's face. What she saw totally stunned her. She knew how Unit 01 looks like without mask and expected to see something similar, but this was more like pure angel in armor.

"Those green eyes." Bloom said shocked "Daphne?" on that word, Eva looked at her, but those eyes were not evil or anything. They seemed happy before eyes closed once again and Eva fell asleep till she was needed.

"You've got some explaining to do!" she heard her mother yelling at Misato. She hurried to them to help defend her old friend.

"Please, calm down." Katsuragi said.

"Calm down?" Marion snapped back "That is Daphne, my daughter!"

"Mom!" Bloom stepped before her "I know you're angry, but please, try to calm down!"

"Bloom." Marion said looking at her daughter and stepped back letting her speak.

Bloom turned at Misato "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Please, come with me." Misato said and led the group to the chamber in the middle of Wunder. Bloom could recognize it. There was another Eva sealed.

Bloom was first to say anything "This is power source of Wunder. Eva Unit Y, sister Eva of Unit X."

"Yes." Ritsuke joined them "We needed another power source instead of Unit 01. As you know, Unit X and Y were made from Units 01 and 02. They are practically daughters of theirs. However, despite this fact, they do not have same soul. Unit Y here has one of our most honored officers. But Unit X…"

"We planned to use the soul that was desperate and determined to protect our Wunder." Ritsuke looked at Daphne "Or to be precise, the one soul she wanted to protect with her life."

"Daphne." Bloom said and turned her head to Unit Y. Unit Y had similar armoring to Unit X with silver instead of gold.

"Precisely." Misato said "She gave her life to protect you."

"Her death was long and painful." They turned to see Asuka and Shinji walking up to them.

"We gave her a chance to protect her little sister forever." Misato said.

"But how come she looks like Daphne?" Bloom asked after a while of silence "When I saw Unit 01 without mask I almost had heart attack."

"Actually, we do not know." Ritsuke hang her head down "At first, she looked like others Evas, but once she was fused with Daphne, her shape started changing. Soon, she looked like her, only huge and brightly white. Adam type."

"Adam." Bloom repeated remembering their fight in Antarctica. It was the toughest fight they ever had, but together they managed to defeat him and seal him under god knows how much ice.

"You have to release her!" Marion yelled at them "She is my daughter and I demand you to release her!"

"Mom." Bloom tried to calm her down, but with no success.

"No Bloom. I'm not calming down this time!" she yelled at her "I thought my daughter was dead and here she is! RELEASE HER!"

"It's impossible!" Bloom yelled back stopping her mother. Her eyes got watery and she looked down sadly "It's impossible. Daphne is Eva and Eva is Daphne. There is no way to separate them."

"But." Marion said defeated.

"Mom, I am not mad at them at all." Bloom said "Daphne had been protecting me all that time. Just like she promised remember?"

"Using such brutal methods to gain warriors." Faragonda said "You truly are not anything like us."

"You're right." Misato said "But except Daphne, all souls were volunteers and I'm sure Daphne is glad we gave her a chance to defend her little sister and watch over her."

"I wouldn't change." Bloom said "I was wandering who's inside Unit X and now that I know, I like her even more." She turned towards her parents like true soldier.

"Sir, ma'am." Ritsuke said "Daphne is adult and no matter what we might try to do, she has her own mind. If she didn't want to help us, she wouldn't fight."

"Honey…" Oritel put his hand on his wife's shoulder "Daphne once said she would protect Bloom even if it cost her life. She fulfilled that pledge. These people just gave her a chance to do it even after her death."

"But still." Marion let out few tears "I wish she would come to us again."

With that Bloom led the group outside of Wunder where their ship was already awaiting. While it took them back to castle Bloom stayed on Wille HQ. She would go there at the morning anyway.

**Next morning**

Evnagelion pilots were seated in their Evas, ready for upcoming attack. Bloom was curious and turned on a display before her. It was connected to the broadcast from the Wunder. There was Magix reporter on board "We are now on board of the biggest artificial vessel in Magical Dimension, where men and women of Earth are preparing for an attack."

"Bloom, you ready?" Shinji asked and Bloom replied she is.

She watched the reporter go to one soldier "Do you think you'll be successful?"

Soldier turned to her to reveal herself as Sakura Suzuhara "Of course I do. Four most powerful beings of universe are about to unleash their fury. In fact I'm kinda sorry for those Daemons."

Bloom giggled "Always the same."

"All units prepare to launch!" echoed through whole ship and everyone got moving.

"All pilots, launch in ten seconds after the jump." Ritsuke said through com.

"Right!" pilots replied in synch.

In just few seconds, great bright light engulfed Wunder and when it was gone Bloom started counting "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Then door above Unit X opened and she was shot out. Task of Evangelions was establishing nearest perimeter and then unite their AT Fields to cause worldwide Impact. Use the same force that destroyed Earth 30 years ago.

When Bloom was thrown outside of Wunder she quickly yelled "Cassius!"

Huge two-headed spear flew right into her hand and once she was armed she ran and jumped down form Wunder. She watched as other three Evas were launched as well right behind her, followed by heavy artillery of Wunder's huge cannons.

Bloom looked before her and saw a city similar to those that used to be on Earth. High skyscrapers were dominated by one huge tower in the middle of city. Bloom landed with hard gush in the middle of some square and immediately stood up.

She heard scream all around her, but didn't pay any attention to it. She instinctively dodged a beam of energy that came at her. She turned the way the beam came from and saw about a dozen of Daemons running straight at her.

Bloom didn't move till they got closer and then attacked. She moved very fast and stabbed her spear into one of them causing him to explode from the inside. Gallons of blood covered the ground as Evangelion stood there without showing any affection or regret.

Daemons were stooped by this image, but then they managed to move again. Another one attacked and Bloom caught his arm and twisted it so all bones broke like tiny sticks in forest. Huge scream of pain made other Daemons attack sooner and Bloom had a chance to take care of them easily.

She moved her leg to get stable and grabbed his twisted arm more strongly. She spun around and used the Daemon as a weapon to hit others. In the end the arm tore and he was sent flying away.

Bloom wanted to finish him once and for all, but other Daemons stood back up. She got tired of this and decided to end it. She wove her spear.

At first, nothing happened, but in just a mere second, they all exploded just like the first one.

That was when Bloom turned back to the one on the ground. He was lying few steps from her leaning against the broken building, watching the Evangelion with fear in his eyes.

Bloom stepped closer and raised her spear. Spear changed its shape and now it was straight spike.

Knowing this is the end for him, Daemon closed his eyes expecting the final blow. Bloom moved her handle and Evangelion swung her arm sending the spear straight to his core, his heart.

However, the finishing move did not come and so Daemon opened his eyes to see Evangelion holding sharp spear just above his core. That was when he noticed a girly figure standing there and spear was touching her hair.

Bloom saw her. Young girl about 10 years old with short brown hair. Her eyes were closed as if awaiting to get hurt. She opened her eyes and looked angrily at huge armored beast before her "Don't you dare touch my big brother!"

Bloom didn't move, but heard the Daemon speaking "Rena, get away!"

"No!" she yelled crying "They already took mommy and daddy! I will not allow them to take you as well."

Bloom pulled away her spear. Instead of that she grabbed man's throat and opened her com "If you wanna live, take your sister out of this planet! We are going to destroy it!"

She let him go and just like she told him, he took his sister into his good arm and ran away, soon disappearing in bright white light. Bloom stood there, ready to complete the plan "This is Lucifer, hell is ready."

In just few seconds, she heard others speak. First was Asuka "This is Succubus, hell is ready."

Next was Mari with her playful voice "This is Hades, hell is hell yeah ready!"

And last went Shinji "This is Satan, hell is ready."

Now came Misato's order "This is Judas, stand by for orders." Bloom opened the TV screen on her right and watched as reporter in one of gunships was standing before camera while ship kept on circling above the battlefield.

"As you can see, Evangelions and Wunder already cleared nearest resistance and are now standing by for their next orders." She caught her ear as she was receiving news "Rodger. It seems Commander Misato is about to transmit some message. Patching through to Wunder."

The screen shifted to reveal Misato standing in the middle of Wunder cockpit with her arms crossed "This is Commander Misato Katsuragi of AAA Wunder. I speak to all Daemons in Magical Dimension. We are hovering above one of your cities on your homeworld and are ready to give final blow. We give you exactly 10 minutes to respond and withdraw. Otherwise your world will be destroyed by the same thing that destroyed ours."

She nodded at someone on her left and screen filled with recordings of Third Impact. All pilots could feel their blood freeze. They all experienced that power, except Bloom of course. They saw as Unit 01 together with something like Rei Ayanami floating up towards Door of Guf. Then, huge explosion and everything went dark.

The screen turned into static for few moments and then returned back to Misato "This was Third Impact. One Eva managed to destroy our own world and now…" Camera was watching all Evangelions standing in a square about a kilometer from each other "There are four Evangelion ready to do it. Any attack on Wunder will be considered denial of our offer to give up and thus will result in destruction of this world."

Those were the longest minutes of everyone's life. However, as countdown was finishing and no reply was coming, Evangelion pilots were getting nervous. Bloom was watching the timer so intensively she could swear it moved backwards few times.

Then, as timer hit zero, huge explosion shook Wunder and all Evangelions were thrown backwards.


	14. Chapter 14

"WHAT!?" Bloom yelled as she was struck by huge force. Her Unit X was sent backwards with such a speed she didn't have a chance to land properly. Instead she flew through many buildings and stopped by hitting one of skyscrapers.

She was shocked and shaken as she slowly regained control over herself. She felt sharp pain in back of her head. She carefully reached for it and when she retracted her hand she saw blood on it mixing with LCL in entry plug.

Of course the wound would heal in just few minutes, but it still hurt. Once she regained full consciousness she realized she couldn't see outside. Eva herself was shaken by explosion and all systems were restarting, including S2 Engine, meaning she had only emergency power. She opened her com and heard many voices. They were yelling over one another, but she could sense they were in trouble.

She tried to speak "This is Lucifer, does anyone read me?" however, she couldn't make any answer out of the chaos that was coming out of the radio "What is going on out there?"

She opened up her console and check all systems, then she saw the S2 Engine of Unit X was damaged and needed repair. Without it she couldn't do much, but there still was one chance.

"Authorization Bloom Langley Soryu Ikari, Codename Lucifer, switch to internal power bank!"

The interior of entry plug turned blue and screens filled with technical nonsense. Then vision returned. Bloom could finally see outside and could actually witness what was happening. Her blood froze as she saw army of various Angels descending from sky, shooting at Wunder and its forces.

She pulled her handles and Unit X slowly stood up. Bloom tried to reach back and take out her knifes, but noticed Eva's right arm was gone and so were both shoulder pylons. Together with it, she felt her legs were also damaged. Left leg was broken in knee and so she couldn't walk straight. Head was also damaged. Plates on mouth and left eye were gone exposing Eva-Daphne herself.

She leaned against skyscraper with what was left from her right arm and called Cassius with her left hand. Crippled, she was slowly advancing out of city. There was no way she could get to Wunder in this state and she had only 5 minutes till Power bank runs out.

She had to use what she had, meaning breaking few security regulations. She focused her energy and Cassius changed shape. In a double helix, all over it, some kind of thrusters opened up and air shot out in high speed. Before anyone could do anything about it, Unit X was already long gone together with Cassius as its engine.

As Unit X was flying into the distance, the battle for survival was raging above the city. The only Evangelion still capable of combat was Unit 01, even though her armor was very damaged. Unit 02 was totally out of commission and Unit 18 was crippled. Mari was firing all around with her rifle protecting Asuka. Shinji was using his AT Field and Longinus to protect them against still coming Guardians.

Wunder was under heavy fire and everyone knew they had to withdraw. Misato was yelling through the radio "This is Captain Misato! I'm ordering emergency retreat! Repeat! Emergency retreat!"

Wunder quickly moved above evangelions and lowered huge steel ropes for them. Mari and Shinji grabbed Unit 02 with one hand while holding rope with the other. Under heavy artillery of Wunder cannons they ascended into safety of its armor.

The moment Evangelion 01 was safely locked inside of its cage, Shinji got out and hurried to check on Asuka. When he noticed she was already carried to med-bay he calmed down a little. He quickly turned towards an officer and yelled "Where's Unit X!?"

"I don't know sir!" he responded trying to be louder than firework out there "Miss Bloom hasn't returned yet!"

"All hands, prepare to jump." The intercom sounded and everyone covered their eyes.

In just a second, white light engulfed the Wunder and then it disappeared from the air of Damon homeworld. Nobody knew what was happening. The explosions stopped and it was clear Wunder was somewhere safe.

Shinji and Mari hurried towards the cockpit. They met Ritsuke and Misato just heading out of there. Shinji immediately started yelling at them "Where's Unit X!? Where's Bloom!?"

"CALM DOWN!" Ritsuke snapped back "Do you really think we would leave her in the battle?!"

"She was long gone by the time you got here." Misato added and gave Shinji a datapad "This is all we have now."

"She used Cassius."

**Meanwhile with Bloom**

As her energy was about to fall down to zero, Bloom found a cave with big hole on surface. Unit X fell in with such a force Bloom fell unconscious.

As she was waking up, she heard annoying periodic sound of alarm. She slowly opened her eyes to see only red. Eva went to emergency state as soon as energy hit critical. Luckily for Bloom, back of Unit X was free enough for entry plug to roll out.

She felt sharp pain in her head, but it wasn't anything big. She waved it off and looked around "What?"

She looked behind herself "Doors are open." She swam up to the exit and looked outside. She was in the middle of a cave. It was a huge chamber with huge hole in ceiling as only light source.

She noticed the rope was already going from the door all the way down. However, before she could go out, she needed to know the damage. So she swam back to her seat and activated her console. There wasn't much energy left, but computer needed only minimum electricity.

"Great." Bloom said leaning back against the seat "Main power source is offline, emergency power bank is empty, almost every muscle is crippled and regeneration will take weeks. Perfect, what now?" that was when she remembered what happened before "But why would Guardians attack us? This doesn't make any sense. Anyway, I will need some power-source. Eva will need power to regenerate faster. Don't worry Daphne, I will find some way."

As she swam back to the entrance, she also opened emergency package in the wall of plug. It contained signal gun, harpoon with rope, flashlight and some basic medicaments. Count to it Bloom's personal equipment and you can say she was ready for anything.

She climbed on top of the plug and fired upwards. The harpoon stabbed into a nearby tree and was firmly stuck there allowing Bloom to climb up. For a trained soldier like her, it was just a morning stretch. She was up there in no time.

Redhead pilot looked around and back down. She could see Eva together with Cassius were hidden in there pretty well and not far from the hill she was standing on was a village or smaller city. Bloom knew it would still be quite a walk, but still headed that way.

It took hours for her to get there. Her feet were sore and she was tired, but knew what to do. Her plug suit was way too obvious and showy in that city, but it couldn't be helped. She had to hope they didn't know it.

Young redhead made her way towards what seemed to be a shop with electronics. Inside she was looking for anything that would seem like a generator.

"May I help you?" She turned to see one of staff.

"Yes, I am looking for some generator." She said trying to sound as commonly as possible.

"Ah, then come this way please." He led Bloom towards some big round solved machines with blue circles on it "This is CITA FX 3000, capable of creating over three Rudons of electric power per second. More than enough to make even the greatest villa self-sufficient. Greatest quality there is. It also has lifters for easier movement."

"Perfect, how much?"

"Only 5000 fates." He replied.

"That's more than I have right now." She replied cleverly "Reserve three of them for me. I will come for them tomorrow."

"Great. On what name please?" he asked just before Bloom walked away.

"Mari, Mari the Illustrious."

**Later that day.**

The moment night came, Bloom snuck up to the shop again. Of course she didn't have anything to pay with and her situation was more than enough to justify her actions. She had to be quick. She took out her gun and fired off the lock. This must have drawn attention of everyone around.

She moved as quickly as her "mortal" body allowed. She took her rope and tied four of those generators, which were hovering thanks to their lifters.

The Alarm went off and she already heard someone getting closer. She quickly pulled them out of there and hid behind a corner just before cops arrived. She could say they knew how to transform into their huge forms.

In the darkness of night, she was pulling four of those generators up the hill where the cave was. With such a heavy load, she was way slower. It was nearly dawn by the time she got to the rift.

Tired and sore, she carefully descended those generators to the button of the cave. After doing so, she went there herself. Right after she connected them to Eva, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she heard familiar sound. Way too familiar for her taste. It was Ori, her pet. She practically fired up and looked around. Then she saw him. He was just above the abyss looking down towards her.

Then she heard another voices "You found her?!" It was Mira.

Bloom quickly hid behind Unit X and was slowly, carefully moving towards the rope from the plug.

"Bloom?!" She heard the last voice she wanted to hear. It was Sky and he sounded worried.

Just behind him, sounded her father's "Are you there?"

"There's her Eva. She must be down there." This was Tecna.

"GO AWAY!" Bloom screamed towards the opposing wall so she wouldn't give away her location. She made her way to the rope and started slowly climbing up.

"Bloom!" she heard almost everyone yell.

"Are you all right?!" Marion yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bloom yelled just as she got up to the entry plug

"Don't worry Bloom, we'll get you out in no time!" Stella was next to look down the abyss. Luckily for Bloom, it was way too dark in there to see her.

As she got inside, the entry plug rolled back inside Unit X. Bloom immediately opened up her console and checked the status "Well, the S2 Engine is functional. Not repaired, but functional. I can make some basic AT Field and… all muscles are moveable. All right, time to move."

Bloom tried to move her arm, but found out it was still too hard to be able to climb out of there.

Cassius might help her, but she wound be able to stand up in that chamber, not without making it collapse. But she could do one thing, send a distress signal to Wunder, wherever they are.

She was charging the beacon when another rope fell in the cave. Ori and girls climbed down with it and Mira was first to speak "Bloom, where are you!"

"Why did you betray us!?" Bloom asked still preparing everything.

Everyone turned towards Eva. It was clear now Bloom was in there. Marion quickly reacted "We did not betray you! We had to do what Great Council commanded us."

Young pilot knew what that meant. If some huge threat wound occur, all elder Guardians were to meet in Great Council, which would then decide what to do. Its word is law and all Guardians must obey it.

Bloom then yelled back "Then Guardians betrayed us! I shouldn't be surprised, you destroyed Earth after all!"

"What are you talking about?" Mira asked worried.

"Remember how I told you Angels destroyed Earth?" Bloom continued "Well, those Angels were Guardians! I should have expected something like that from such a bloodthirsty race!"

"Bloom." Mira said as they all just watched in mixture of fear and surprise.

"I hate you!" Evangelion opened her eyes. Mira watched the angry look in the exposed eye of Daphne "Just GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Marion watched the scene in horror. Daphne's eye shined. She knew what it meant and quickly used her power to teleport everyone away from there. They all appeared on top of another hill with view over the village and the first hill.

They all looked there as huge explosion removed both cave and village out of existence. Enormous cross-explosion appeared above it all. As dust and smoke settled, they all could see the destruction. Instead of city full of people, there was just plain of bloody red dirt and in the middle of it stood single Evangelion. Unit X stood there holding Cassius firmly in her right arm.

However, something was different. Unit X had huge majestic red draconic wings emerging from her back. They were transparent, but visible. As wings swung, dust flew up and Unit X took off. She has hovering above the ground without a single move except the wings.

"What is happening?!" Mira yelled in fear.

"She is awakening." Oritel said coldly "Bloom's powers had awoken. Combined with Daphne's…"

Marion nodded "She can destroy both Guardians and Daemons by herself."

"Wait, something's going on." Tecna said still observing solitary Eva.

All of a sudden, pieces of Evangelion's armor were falling off, as if shooting away by pressure. First came out pylons, then legs, head and last was chest. In mere minute, instead of armored Eva Unit X, there was naked Daphne's form. Her hair were super long.

Then her nape opened and the entry plug shot out using its thrusters, then parachute. Slowly, Daphne started shrinking until she had normal human size. Her skin turned back to normal, her hair turned blonde. Naked, tired she fell on her knees and then on all four.

"Bloom." She whispered. After some slow, unfocused looking around, she saw it. The entry plug was lying not far from her. On the red plain it was obviously visible. With what was left from her strength she made it to the plug and grabbed the handles of door.

Even though her hands were burning, she still kept on pulling and then turned. Door opened and she could see her. "Bloom." She whispered again climbing in to her unconscious little sister. With last bits of power, she hugged her and fell asleep.


End file.
